Answered Prayers
by Phoebe Nixon
Summary: Dean's plea for help does not go unheard. His help arrives in two unexpected and sometimes troublesome gifts.
1. Life and Death

**[Note: So this is just my way of dealing with the next few weeks of reruns. Plus, I wondered how that prayer could be answered. PS I'm just borrowing the characters for a joy ride, please, don't try to take my money.]**

_Why, O Lord do you stand afar off? Why do you hide yourself in times of trouble? _

_-Psalms 10:1 _

**Then**

-South Dakota- Singer Salvage

"Please…I can't…I need some help. Please?"

**-**Knoxville, Tennessee- Suncrest Apartments

_Go!_

Astrid sat straight up in her bed. The lingering command echoed not in her ears but in her heart and soul. She'd been called. Part of her wanted to plead and beg off this burden, but she'd been given a ten year respite from what she was. She had nothing to offer, and a knowledge that defying this command to live the life she loved would lead only to pain. She threw off the sheets and comforter, grabbed a duffel bag, and started shoving clothing into it. She pulled on a pair of jeans, bra, and a tank top that she was pretty sure was clean. She grabbed her car keys, duffel, and laptop, and flung open the door, nearly running over the petite woman who was about to knock.

"Ella? Is everything okay? It's the middle of the night," Astrid said after she caught her balance.

"I'm coming with you."

Astrid finally noticed the full duffel bag sitting beside the door. For the first time since she had woken up, she smiled. "Thank God," Astrid said softly.

After they got in Astrid's blue Rogue, Ella asked, "Any idea where we are going?"

"Not yet, but we'll know when we get there."

**Now**

A week later, Astrid and Ella pulled into a town in South Dakota. It was late at night and the town was eerily quiet.

"This is it, isn't it?" Ella murmured sleepily as she sat up stretching in her seat.

They stayed in a motel last night, but there had been an urgency in her all day that kept her on the road much later than normal. Astrid couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She glanced at the clock-three in the morning.

"Close, really close, Ella," Astrid said with conviction her blue eyes almost glowing in the light from the dash. She went through the one red light in town. The urgency was becoming more insistent. _Please…I don't understand, _she silently prayed.

All of sudden Ella grabbed her arm and said, "GO! FAST!"

Astrid hit the gas trusting her friend not to screw with her. She felt something slam into the side of the car, but she didn't stop. Looking in her rearview mirror, her heart skipped a beat, and a nervous laugh bubbled out of her. "Effing great, we've been sucked into a b-rate zombie flick."

Behind her the street was being filled with people, and not normal people. They were freaking revenants. Ella's voice was a high pitched whisper as she said, "Oh, Holy God…Trid, they are so hungry."

Glancing at her friend, she saw she'd doubled over and was clenching her stomach. Not good, not good at all. Eyes flashing back to the road, she nearly crashed as she jerked the wheel to avoid a zombie standing in the middle of her lane. She managed to control the car as went off the road onto a dirt track through the woods. _Are they trying to herd us?_

All of the sudden, she felt her tires spin as she got stuck in a giant mud puddle. "Seriously? I mean, seriously? This is ridiculous." She slammed her hands on the steering wheel.

Ella chocolate browns were gleaming with tears of pain as she looked at her for what to do next. Astrid's brain ran through their options. Option A- stay in car, no weapons, become zombie food. Option B- leave car, run like hell, avoid becoming zombie food as long as possible. Talking to herself, "Option B, it is? Hope you've got on your running shoes, Ella!"

She had briefly materialistic moment over leaving her car and stuff as she flung open the door and took off with Ella right beside her, but she had a feeling the zombies weren't going to be interested in her empty car. She refused to glance back to see if anything was there. As they broke through the tree line, they both saw the house with all the lights on. Behind it was what looked a graveyard of cars. Great another choice, go in the house and possibly find a weapon and a defensible position or keep running through the salvage yard until they became zombie food because they were too tired to keep going or one jumped out and got them. "These choices suck, Ella."

"Yeah…in the house?" Ella squeezed out as she ran.

"In the house…" Astrid said unhappily, running up the steps. The door, thank the Father, Son, and Holy Spirit, was unlocked. Then again that was probably a bad sign. Ella slammed the door shut and flipped the lock.

"Hello?" Astrid called as she crept cautiously through the entryway. Steps lead up to a second floor and on one side was a wide doorway that appeared to be a study with tons of old books, a desk, and a couch. Ella was inches behind her. Her head was twisting to keep an eye in all directions.

"Just so you know," she whispered, "we are not splitting up to search the freaking house. That's how people die in horror movies."

She grinned crookedly despite herself. "Going into the house was an equally bad idea, in that case."

"Yeah, but the graveyard of abandoned cars seemed even worse."

"Yeah," Astrid whispered back as they stepped through a doorway into a kitchen. Her eyes lit and then quickly dimmed. Okay knives were weapons, but she sure as heck did not want to be close enough to a zombie to have to fight with a knife. Her gut also said that a knife wasn't going to do much damage to the undead. Still, a weapon was a freaking weapon.

"Ella, you might want to grab a knife. Might not be much use, but well at least it would be something."

Ella walked over to the counter and nervously grabbed a knife. Now that Astrid could see her, she could see the lines of tension around her eyes and mouth. "Ella, you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, just got to focus on keeping it all out."

A creak from the outside porch had Astrid putting her finger to her lips as she crept over to the back door. Peering out, she didn't see anything, but her instincts told her something was there. Behind her, Ella shrieked, "Zombie!" Astrid turned in time to see her throw the knife crazily at the intruder who had a shotgun pointed at her.

Astrid face palmed at her actions. "We are so going to die."

The man lowered the gun, and said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Zombie food." Astrid said sarcastically. As Ella said, "Uh…Ella."

"Smartass," the man mumbled under his breath. "Did you seriously think a knife was going to do anything?"

Astrid shook her head, "No, but I couldn't find my bazooka. It doesn't fit into my purse." She was on a roll tonight.

Before the man had time to say anything, Ella hissed, "We need to go, now!"

The man gave her an incredulous look. "Seriously, where are we going to go?"

Astrid felt something coming as well. Every hair on her arms stood on end. This was the something that had pulled her across the country. "She's usually right about these things."

Suddenly another man was in the kitchen with them. "Dean."

"Where the hell have you been, Cas?"

"We need to go, Dean," the man in the trench coat told the man with the shotgun.

"Can you take all of us?" he asked as he indicated the two women.

Ella curled in on herself. "No time."

Astrid jumped away from the back door as the glass shattered and the wood split. A zombie stepped through as Dean shot him. It barely slowed the zombie down. Backpedaling as fast as she could to where Ella was, she grabbed the smaller woman by the arm dragging her towards the two men but not directly in front of them.

"Get them out of here, Cas," Dean said as they backed out of the kitchen as the zombies were still coming for them. The man, called Cas, reached out and touched Ella and Astrid on their foreheads. Astrid blinked as her friend disappeared, but she was still in the house with the two men.

The man named Cas gave her a funny look and Dean glanced at them forcing them back towards the front of the house. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

"My power will not work on her, Dean."

"Dammit, I can't leave her here. We'll have to make a break for it," He said as he deftly reloaded the shotgun.

The sound of the front door exploding brought a groan to Astrid's lip. _Seriously, God? What am I suppose to do with zombies? We could really use a break right about now._

The door swung open not to reveal the zombie they expected, but another man with a shotgun. "Let's go, Dean!"

Dean held the shotgun in one hand, grabbed her arm, and all but drug her smaller frame after him as he ran after the man who'd busted the door. The man in the trench coat disappeared. The zombies of course chased them, but the man in front was already in the driver's seat of a black car passenger door open for them. Dean flung her through the open door, climbed in behind her, yelled, "Go, Sam" as he slammed the door shut.

Sam plowed through the zombies that jumped in front of them. His foot never seemed to come off the gas as he took off a down a gravel drive. Sam and Dean had a conversation about people that she had never met. Apparently, Bobby and Sheriff Mills were holding down the fort with the rest of the town. They were good when he left except Bobby was upset over his zombie wife. The car slowed as they came to a fortified building where it seemed the living inhabitants of the town had taken refuge.

The two men got out of the car first. Putting her in between them they moved to the door. Sam banged on the door, and shouted, "Bobby, Sheriff, its Sam and Dean."

The door swung open and a gravelly voice said, "Well, get the hell in here, you idjits." They entered the building. Dean helped swing the door closed and bar it shut.

Astrid was concerned for her friend now that the immediate danger had passed. Cas was obviously more than a man, but he wasn't around to explain what he had done with her friend. Her thoughts had her so distracted that it wasn't until she felt the knife at her throat that she realized something was wrong.

"Who are you?" Dean asked a fierce expression on his face.

Trying not to jostle the very sharp knife at her throat, she gave him a dirty look. Her day just kept getting better and better. She was tired, frightened for her friend, and pissed. "The zombie queen, duh. Can't you tell by the way I'm noshing on your arm? Ass."

"Dean, this might not be the time for this," Sam said as the townspeople looked at them like they were a bunch of crazies.

"Yeah, Dean, great idea, spook the people trapped in a building, surrounded by zombies," Astrid ground out in a whisper. "Have you ever seen a horror movie? All we need is for them to get crazy in here."

"Son, whatever she's done it can wait," the gravelly voice said.

The knife lowered, but Dean gave her a dirty look and said, "This isn't over." He stomped away. Sam her a half smile and followed him.

"You gonna tell me your name without being a smartass," the gravelly voice asked and she turned to see a man in wheelchair.

Smiling politely, she said, "Astrid," as she extended her hand. His hand enfolded her hers. She could feel the calluses and the roughness. He looked like a trucker with a trucker hat and flannel shirt over a t-shirt. Everything in her said that this was a man to be trusted. She released his hand.

"TRID!" a familiar voice yelped right before she was grasped in a hug.

----Please, Review----


	2. Are you there?

**[Note: I don't own Dean and Sam, but I would like to! :p]**

------Chapter 2-----

"Thank you, God! Ella, what happened to you?" Astrid asked as they found a place alone together in an old cell. Apparently the building was the old town jail. All the windows were tiny with thick iron bars on them. The doors to the outside were thick steel things with bars locking them closed. All the living inhabitants left in the small town appeared to be forced in the enclosed space. "One minute you were there in the house with us. Then the guy in the trench coat touched us and you were gone, but he said his power wouldn't work on me."

Ella scrunched her eyebrows together. " I'm not really sure. After the guy touched me. It was like the worst rollercoaster ride ever and then I was standing in the middle of this group of people." Leaning over, she whispered, "Do you think he couldn't take you because of…you know?"

Astrid rubbed absently at a spot on her forehead. "Maybe." She sighed, "Probably, but I knew this wasn't going to be easy."

"Well, He never promised us easy, in fact I think it was more the opposite. So, what happened at the house? Why'd that guy Dean attack you?"

"Because he's a giant ass…"

"Trid!"

"I know. I know. Love your enemies and all that. I'm trying, Ella."

Then, Astrid explained what had happened after Ella had disappeared.

-

"You want to tell me what the hell that was all about, boy?" Bobby said after wheeling over to where Sam and Dean were pouring over the computer where Sam was researching the zombie uprising.

Dean ran a hand threw his hair. "I found her and the other girl at your house, Bobby. Don't know where they came from, but they must have been running from the zombies. Hell, we were seconds away from becoming zombie chow, when Cas popped in. I told him to use his mojo and get them out of there. He touches them and only the one goes. Said something about his power not working on the blond. Didn't get a chance to get any details out of him before Sam busted in and we make a break for it."

"You think she has something to do with what's raising the zombies?" Sam asked.

"Don't know, but seems a little too coincidental her showing up at the same time as the Resident Evil extras."

Bobby said, "We'll have to talk to the both of them. Try to get them alone. Sam, you take the brunette; she said her name was Gabriella."

"Guess that leaves the smartass blond to me." Dean said as he made to stand up.

"Hell, no, she's not going to tell you a thing, you idjit. You pulled a knife on her. I'll talk to her."

Sheriff Mills joined them looking tired and worn. "We aren't going to be able to hold out here forever. This place was never designed to hold this many people. We're just lucky that it was designated an emergency shelter. We've got some supplies, but they won't last us for long. Any luck on figuring out how to stop this?"

Sam said, "Not yet."

-

Ella was helping pass out water when Sam tried to talk to her.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked as Ella balanced the package precariously on her hip a charming smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah, that would be great. If you could hold the box, I can hand out the bottles."

Sam took the package holding it as she grabbed bottles and handed them out. She smiled and offered words of comfort as she moved through the people. "So, you're Sam, right?" Ella asked as she handed a bottle to a man and his wife.

"Yeah. Gabriella?"

She smiled at him a dimple in her cheek. "Well, that's what my mother named me, but my friends call me Ella."

"Ella, pretty." A blush dusted her cheeks at the compliment.

"Thanks." Ella saw that the package was empty. "Guess we should get another package."

"I think there were some in the storage room."

"Ok." Ella weaved her way through the people following Sam back to the storage area.

"So where are you from, Ella?" Sam asked as he grabbed another package off the shelf. He could tell that the supplies wouldn't last much longer if they went through them like they were. Hell, if they didn't figure something out soon they would probably be zombie chow.

"Knoxville, Tennessee."

Sam let out a low whistle as they left the storage room. "You're a long way from home. What brought you to the middle of no where South Dakota?"

Ella glanced down and twisted her fingers nervously, "Um…my friend Trid, Astrid, wanted to take a road trip."

Sam noticed the hesitation, but ignored it for the moment. Ella grabbed a couple of bottles and handed them to a couple sitting on the floor. She murmured a your welcome in reply to their thanks. "Astrid, she's the blond I found with Dean."

"Yeah. She's pretty steamed at him for the whole knife thing when you all got here. What was all that about?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "Dean, being Dean. He thought she might having something to with the zombie uprising."

"Oh," Ella said her face scrunching in confusion, "Why did he think that? Because the man in the trench coat didn't zap her like he did me? By the way, who was he?"

"Something like that. And that was Cas, Castiel."

Ella handed out the last bottle and it appeared that was everyone, a slight almost unnoticeable tremor in her hand. "So Dean tried to gank my friend, because your friend Castiel couldn't send her on the vomit rollercoaster through space? That seems a little extreme."

Sam laughed. "Dean said he didn't poop for a week after Cas zapped him."

Gabriella choked on a laugh. "This seems odd to say, but I hope my BM's are not adversely affected. I don't think I can handle a week of constipation." Ella snickered again. She was discussing bowel movements with a virtual stranger.

"I think that may be the least of our worries."

"True,. Well, thanks for helping me, Sam. I guess I should find Astrid before she decides pushing Dean out into the zombie infested street is a good idea."

"I'll tell him to sleep with one eye open."

Ella gave him a serious look. "With Astrid, that's probably good advice. She's not so good with that 'Love your enemies' command."

-

Astrid leaned against the wall eyes closed as she had a one sided conversation with God. _Father, I don't understand what I am suppose to do here. To be honest, this really sucks. _She sighed. _What can I do against an army of zombies? I am just one woman. What can I do?_

One of her favorite verses popped in her head. _So do not fear, for I am with you…_

A sense of calm filtered through her. _Forgive me for my doubt. I know you are in control. _

She didn't realize she had said the last in a whisper until a voice brought her eyes open. "Talking to yourself?"

"Not really, more talking to God, than myself," Astrid answered as she looked at the man in the wheelchair.

"He answering you? Cause he sure as hell isn't talking to anyone else," the man said with a angry growl.

"Well, I don't hear the audible voice of God that would be a little crazy even for me," Astrid said with a laugh. "It's just more of a sense of His presence, I guess. I just have faith that He's listening. Sounds like you aren't on such good terms with Him…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name before with Ella's freak out."

"Bobby," the man said.

"Nice to officially meet you, Bobby. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"You're not from around here," he said hearing the traces of an accent in her voice.

Astrid smiled, "Guess the accent is obvious. It's really not as bad as it use to be. I'm from Tennessee. Currently, Knoxville. "

"You and your friend are a little far from home aren't you for someone so young. Running away from home?"

Astrid burst into laughter. "Young? How old do you think I am?"

"Eighteen at the most."

"Well, that's flattering, but I will be twenty-six in a couple of months," Astrid said with a smile. "And no I wasn't running away from home, it's actually pretty crazy…." She trailed off not really sure how to explain to this man what had brought her thirteen hundred miles from home.

"I'm all ears, girl."

" I had a dream and I just…well I just packed, got in my car, and drove."

"Because of a dream?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"Seems kind of stupid when you say it like that, but I don't know. I believe in God and I believe that he calls us to do things- extraordinary things - that require us to surrender to his will. I guess that doesn't make much sense if you don't believe in God, but I do so…" Astrid glanced up at the man as she shrugged her shoulders. She wanted to confide in him and tell him the whole truth to explain why she had such faith, but not all her secrets were her own. She gave him a crooked smile.

"Must have been one of hell of a dream."

"Strangest thing is, I don't remember one part of the dream. I just know I had to go."

"Well, whatever brought you here, keep talking to Him, girl. Maybe He'll listen to you better than He does the rest of us." Bobby wheeled himself back through the building sending his own half thought prayer up. _Are you there?_

_----Please Review----_


	3. Mien Fuehrer

**[Note: I don't own the Winchesters or their friends.]**

-Chapter 3-

Sunlight trickled through the windows. Ella was watching Trid shift for the millionth time. The girl was starting to get twitchy. There was hushed quality to the room. Those who were wake spoke in whispers and huddled together in chairs and the floor. Sam, Dean, Bobby, and Sheriff Mills were gathered around a desk in a small office area. They'd taken shifts sleeping. However, Ella could see their lips moving now, but couldn't hear their conversation. Trid shifted again. Both her and Ella had caught a few hours of sleep on and off. Unfortunately, hard tile floors were not conducive to good sleep.

"Trid?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"You getting stir crazy?"

"Yeah."

"Are you only going to answer with one word?"

"Yeah," Astrid replied, but gave Ella her trademark half grin.

Ella heaved a dramatic sigh. "Really, Trid?"

"Really," the girl said and laughed mischievously.

A sound caught their attention distracting them from the conversation. "Do you hear that?" Astrid asked. It sounded like whimpering coming from the cell area. Some of the older families and the family with children were sleeping in the cells because they had cots. Trid stood as though drawn to the sound.

"Yeah, sounds like a kid." Ella stood and followed her.

Astrid stopped by the door of a cell with a couple of teens sleeping on the floor and a four or five year old little boy sitting up on the cot. He looked up at her tears in his eyes. There didn't appear to be any adults with them.

"Hey there, I'm Astrid," she said gently stepping over the two teenagers on the floor. "You look like you could use a friend." She sat down on the end of the cot.

The little boy burst into a sob and threw himself into Astrid's arms. His little body trembling. His tears were soaking the front of her shirt, and, knowing little kids, snot was probably all over her t-shirt. Astrid rubbed his back and spoke soothingly. The boy kept crying so Astrid sang. Her voice soft and poignant as she sang about the one thing she really knew- the Redeemer's love.

-

Dean glanced up at the sound of laughter that seemed out of place in the circumstances. He saw the smartass blond get up; followed by the brunette. _Where the hell were those two going?_

Sam and Bobby had filled him in on the conversations they'd each had with the girls. He stood. "I'll be back."

The other three in the room gave him a curious look and went back to talking about what might be causing the dead to rise from there graves. They all knew that they couldn't stay here forever. Eventually, they were going to have a make a break for it. He was in the cell area when he saw the brunette standing in one of the open doors. A beautiful voice sang softly,

"He sees you, He's near you

He knows your face

He knows your pain

He sees you, and He loves you

He knows your name

He knows your name" [see footnote]

He stepped closer to see the blond holding a little boy who'd obviously been crying. Astrid stopped singing when the boy asked, "Do you think He has my mommy?" Her face softened as she smiled at the little boy. A smile that said you were safe and loved. She cupped his face and used her thumbs to wipe away the trails of his tears.

"Wherever your mommy is, God is with her. She might not see Him. She might not hear Him, but He's there wrapping His arms around her."

Her words made him angry. _How the hell can anybody still believe that God cares? Angels and demons were waging war all over the world. Lucifer is unleashing the Apocalypse. God isn't answering anyone's prayers even mine._

He turned on his heal and stomped off.

-

Astrid looked up as she heard the stomp of heavy feet on the floor. Dean, the man who saved her, was moving stiffly down the hall. His back was ramrod straight as he turned the corner. _Why is he so angry? What did I do this time?_

-

The day dragged on. Ella had gathered the children together and was telling them a story to keep them amused. Astrid smiled as she watched her friend engage them. She was sitting on an old desk in the front part of the building where they had slept the night before. "She's really good with them."

Astrid turned and smiled at Sam who sat down beside her. She liked Sam. He was the nice one. _If you love those who love you, what benefit is that to you? For even sinners love those who love them._ Astrid felt the words filter through her thoughts. She knew he wasn't tell her not to love Sam, but that she was going to have to get over this simmering anger caused by Dean's actions the night before. He'd been an ass to her all day as well. In fact, the truth was he'd been that way ever since he stomped off when she was with Alex. They'd kept running into each other all day and he'd snap her head off for the stupidest things.

"Yeah, she's a kindergarten teacher back home. She's perfect for the job. She has so much love to pour out on them. This is her spring break and she just threw it out the window to go cross country with me. She hasn't said anything yet, but I think she's tempted to toss me out as bait. Then, make a break for it herself."

"I'm tempted to do the same thing," Dean said as he stood beside Sam.

"Oh, joy…Hitler's decided to grace us with his presence," Astrid ground out. "Have I not kissed your ass enough, mien Fuehrer?"

Sam chuckled and said, "That's my cue to get out of the way. Don't kill him." Dean gave him a dirty look.

Astrid flashed him her half grin, "Hasn't even crossed my mind." Sam walked over to Bobby and Sheriff Mills who had a map of the county out on the desk of the small office. "Seriously, what did I do now? Did I bend over the wrong way? Did my eye twitch at you? Frankly, I'm about ready to do something crazy just to get you off my back." Words flashed through her mind making her grimace internally at her reaction. _Love your enemies, do good to those who hate you, bless those who curse you, pray for those who abuse you._

"I want to know the truth. Why are you here? And none of that crap about dreams and God that you flung at Bobby." He said pinning her on either side of the desk as he got in her face. "Did Michael send you? Lucifer? Who are you working for?"

Astrid had been silently prayer for strength from God to not knee Dean right in the 'nads to get him out of her personal space. When he said Lucifer, she looked him straight in the eyes. "Michael who? Lucifer? Do you think I'm a Satanist? Is that why you think I have something to do with the zombies? And who do I work for? Well, after bailing on my job for a week, I'm pretty sure I don't work for anyone." Her blue eyes were filled with confusion. Somehow she had completely lost track of this conversation. "I'm so bloody confused."

Dean watched the woman's reaction. Her face had scrunched up in confusion. Her eyes closed for a brief second almost like she was praying. He saw her lips move.

A chill climbed up Astrid's spine. Something that had nothing to do with the man in front of her and everything to do with what was going in this town. _Oh, God, protect these people. Wrap us in your power and mercy._ Her eyes flicked open and she looked passed the looming figure of Dean. She knew down to the depths of her bones what that was...

He saw as her eyes glanced over his shoulder and the blood drained out of her face. He almost turned to look, but her hands on face stopped him. "Dean, we have a very big problem," she whispered shakily as though she'd seen her own death. "There's a reaper in here." His eyes went wide.

-----Review, Please----

Short chapter, but it was just a good moment to take a break.

**[Words from "Name" written by Fireflight & Ben Glover. I don't own this either]**


	4. Signed, Sealed, and Delivered

**[Note: Supernatural is not mine, but not from lack of dreaming.]**

----Chapter 4----

He tried to turn his head again, but she wouldn't let go of him. "Don't look," she said in a whisper. "I don't think anyone else can see it. And we don't want to draw its attention."

Dean looked into her frightened blue eyes. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head. "How the hell do you know what a reaper is? And how the hell can you see it without being on the astral plane?" He whispered harshly.

She tilted her back her head and jutted out her chin. She released his face and put her hands on his chest. "I can't tell you."

Dean was getting really frustrated with the woman. "Why not?"

She gave him her quirky half grin, "Because you said to keep my God crap to myself, Chairman Mao."

Dean rolled his eyes. Her sense of humor was as inappropriate as his. "Fine. Why is a reaper a problem?"

"Seriously, I am going to have to connect the dots for you, Mean Dean?" He gave her a dirty look at the nickname she had just given him. When he didn't say anything, she continued, "One. Reapers can take a life that wasn't meant to be taken. Two. We are in the middle of a Resident Evil movie. What do you think would mostly likely happen if a reaper took the life of someone in this building?"

The light bulb clicked on. "Fuck me," Dean said wearily.

"Tempting, very, but your personality is like taking a bath in glacier water. Plus, it would definitely mess with my rep with God. Can't lose my street cred and all." Dean considered helping the reaper out by chocking the life out of the cheeky blond, who was still talking. "So any ideas how we get rid of a reaper? I'd prefer he not make any Insto-zombies."

"No. We need to talk to Bobby and Sam. And hell, Cas might know something," Dean muttered as he flipped out his phone. Astrid watched the reaper weave through the crowd as though looking for someone. He stopped by Alex and began reaching out towards him. Astrid pushed Dean's chest not really sure what she was going to do to stop the reaper, but she was going to try. "Cas, where the hell are you? Yeah, I'm still at the…Dammit, Cas." Then, the reaper just disappeared. Astrid turned to see what Dean was cussing at. Standing awkwardly close was the trench coat man, Cas. For that matter, she was standing awkwardly close to Dean. In fact, she was pressed up against him from head to toe.

"Dean," Astrid said interrupting the odd moment shoving him trying to make some room for herself. "Either my spidey sense just went schizo or it's gone."

Cas looked at Astrid for a moment. Then, he looked at Dean. Then, back at Astrid. "You are a mentally ill spider?"

"Um…"

-

Ten minutes later, in the small office, which in Astrid's opinion was getting awfully crowded. Dean, Sam, Bobby, Castiel, Sheriff Mills, Ella, and she were all catching up on the story.

Astrid shared an odd look with Ella, "So let me get this straight. This is the apocalypse. Lucifer's free. The horsemen are riding roughshod over the world. You two, " pointing at Sam and Dean, "are in it up to your eyeballs. And the used car salesman is the most recent Benedict Arnold of heaven, because the rest of the angels are douche bags that think God doesn't exist anymore. Did I get it in a nutshell?"

"Pretty much," Bobby replied. "You want to explain how you can see reapers, girl?"

Before anyone could answer, Castiel said, "It's because she has been sealed by God."

No one said anything. Finally, Dean said, "Sealed? By God? What does that mean?"

Castiel reached over and touched her forehead for the second time. Only this time he wasn't trying to transport her. He said something in Enochian, which no one seemed to understand except the women standing together. Enochian symbols appeared across Astrid's forehead, burning bright and hot for a moment then fading back. No trace of them was left on her skin, but a silence seemed to fill up the room. "She has been sealed by God with His name not on flesh and blood, but on her soul. Angels can not use her as a vessel; demons can not possess her; neither can they use any power beyond that of the human they are in to harm her. God is not dead," the rebel angel said the last with a quiet conviction.

Sheriff Mills the newest member to the supernatural world said, "What about humans?"

Astrid looked around at the faces of the people in the room in varying degrees of disbelief. "I am still human and all that implies."

"So you've seen God?" Dean asked.

"No."

"Talked to God."

"I talk to God all the time, Dean. It's called prayer," Astrid said rolling her eyes. She hated being interrogated about her faith like it was something she should be ashamed of.

"That's not what I mean, smartass," Dean growled at her.

"I think he's asking if God talks to you," Sam inserted trying to play peacemaker before the two got into another argument.

"Not that way. Look I haven't seen God pumping gas, and God and I don't have conversations about the weather, usually. I am not freaking Joan of Arcadia. I just feel His presence like the rays of the sun on my skin, and I believe that he speaks his truth into my soul not like a voice, but like a still small spark that lives in me. God is more real to me than the air I breathe, but I don't know how I became sealed. I just know ten years ago it was revealed to me that I was. I believe I am in His hand and no one can pluck me out. Still, it's up to me to seek his will and choose to do it."

Dean lost his temper, "Why the hell are you protected? Where the hell is God? Can he not see what the hell is happening? Does he not care?"

Astrid drew back at the vehemence. For the first time, she realized that Dean had never been angry with her. No, he was angry with God and she had made herself a target when she had told Alex that God was with his mother.

"Son, it's not her fault."

"Dean, don't take it out on her."

Her eyes closed as the three men argued. Sheriff Mills and Ella made a couple of comments as they watched the three men argue. _Oh, God, I was blind. I did not see. I lashed out at him when I should have been showing Him your love. Help me to have your heart._ Astrid opened her eyes to find Castiel standing inches from her face. He looked her in the eyes like he was trying to stare inside her soul. An overwhelming urge to hug the angel filled her up and she did it. The angel reacted stiffly patting her on the back. Words bubbled up her throat. "He loves you. He has not forsaken you. You are not alone."

A single tear ran down Castiel's face. Astrid released him and he raised his hand to his cheek. He was shocked by the wetness he found.

When Astrid stepped away from the angel, she realized that every eye in the room was on her and Castiel. "What?" she said a little self-consciously. Her eyes flickered across the faces of the different men and women in the room.

Ella said, "You weren't speaking English."

"Oh."

"No, she spoke in Encohian."

"Well, that's new," Astrid said. Still, noticing the odd stares she was getting, she said, "Take a picture it last longer. You would think with all that's happening and has happened nothing would shock you people."

Ella knew her friend well enough to know that she wasn't happy with all the stares. "So now that we are all BFF's, do you think we could figure out what to do about the reaper?"

Bobby spoke up. "There are rituals that will keep reapers away, but we don't have the stuff we need here. I have some at my house and the rest can be picked up at any supermarket. Unfortunately, we'd have to go out there to get it."

Sam said, "What about in the mean time? How are we going to keep the reaper away until we get the ritual done?"

"I think I have a suggestion," Ella said. "You said the reaper disappeared. Did Castiel appear before or after he disappeared?"

Astrid thought back to that moment. "It was almost at the same time. Dean was on the phone with Castiel, the reaper was about to touch Alex, and then, the reaper was gone. I turned to see why Dean was swearing and Castiel was there."

Sam figured out where Ella was going. "So the reaper left because of Castiel."

Ella smiled at the man, "Yes, I believe that is that logical leap."

Bobby said, "So if Castiel stays here the reaper will stay away."

The conversation trailed off into a discussion about what was needed for the ritual. Astrid leaned over and whispered to Ella. "Do you get the feeling we are missing something?"

"I know we are. Something was coming to that house last night. It wasn't the zombies. It felt different, worse," Ella said softly, eyes carefully watching to make sure no one noticed what she was saying. "We should go with them when they go to get the stuff."

A list had been made of everything they needed. Sam and Dean were deciding the best way to go about getting to everything. Sheriff Mills had gone to talk to the other residents of the jail.

Astrid looked Dean straight in the eye and said, "Ella and I are going with you."

"Hell, no!" Dean said.

"Don't be stupid, son," Bobby said. "You don't know if there are more reapers out there. You can't see them, but Astrid can."

"Fine, but the other one doesn't have to come."

Ella raised her eyebrows and said flatly, "Trid goes. I go."

"Ella, it's too dangerous," Sam said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Even without the reapers, the zombies will be there."

Before anyone knew what happened Ella had Sam on the floor. "Give me a gun, Sam. I'm a hell of a shot. Besides you are going to need someone to carry the stuff while you are keeping the zombies away."

Dean had a smirk on his face as Ella helped Sam up off the floor. "Sammy, you just got your ass handed to you by a midget." Gabriella stood about 5'3" on a good day and might have weight 120 pounds sopping wet.

"Shut up, Dean."

"Did Samantha get her feelings hurt?" Dean teased.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

----Please Review----

**[Author Note: A special thanks to everyone who is reading this. It's nice to open your email and see that someone else has reviewed or is following the story.]**


	5. Backseats & Tongues

**[Note: I own Astrid and Ella. Sam, Dean, & Cas are just visiting.] **

------Chapter 5-----

In the end, everyone agreed having extra hands to carry the things they needed was a good idea. It would leave the brothers free to keep an eye open for the living dead. Castiel, Sheriff Mills, and Bobby would stay at the jail and keep things under control. The people there were starting to get restless.

Dean and Sam were loading their weapons and packing extra ammunition. "So, God?" Sam said.

"Sam, drop it."

"Dean, if Castiel's right, then, God isn't dead," he continued.

"Sam, I said, drop it."

"Dean, if God's not dead, then he can help us."

"This reminds me of Gabriel and we know how that turned out, Sam."

"But, Dean…God isn't some angel gone bad. It's God."

"Sam, if God has been out there this whole time and he's just let this happen. Let everything happen..." Dean couldn't seem to string his thoughts together. He was torn between anger and despair. Famine's words still echoed in his mind. Sammy's screams just a bare week ago still ripped at his insides. "Look let's just deal with one problem at a time," he said as he ran a hand through his hair. Picking up the shotgun, he gave Sam a look that said the subject was closed.

Sam sighed. _God, if you're out there, we need some help._ He grabbed his weapons and followed his brother.

-

The sun was setting by the time the four left the old jail.

"Well, this is not creepy at all," Astrid muttered as they ran to the black car. For a town infested with zombies, there didn't appear to be a single one around the one place in town with a bunch of people. She was still peeved about the fact that no one would give her a gun. Ella got a freaking gun and she was the one who had thrown a knife at Dean less than twenty-four hours ago.

Dean slid behind the wheel of his baby caressing the steering wheel. "I worried about you, too, baby." He cranked the engine, shifted the car into gear, and peeled out of the parking lot.

"Um…are you talking to your car?" Ella asked from the backseat.

Sam said, "Don't get him started, Ella. This car is the only woman Dean doesn't love and leave."

"Why am I not shocked?" Astrid said.

The conversation died as they all noticed the apparent lack of zombies as they drove through the town towards Bobby's house. Sam and Dean shared a look. Obviously, the quiet was not a good sign.

"Ugh…"

"Are you ok, Trid?" Ella asked noticing that her friend was green around the gills.

"Backseat. Carsick."

Dean said, "Don't even think about puking in my car."

"Bite me," Astrid muttered as she laid her head on the seat in front of her. She hated being a passenger.

Dean chuckled, "Kinky."

"Ass."

"Dear God, please make them stop," Ella said plaintively eyes looking upwards.

"Or at least get a room," Sam added.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean and Astrid said at the same time.

"Aww, that's cute," Ella said. Sam chuckled.

"You know what, Ella? You can 'bite me' too."

"When and where?"

Dean got a grin. "I like where this is going."

If looks could kill, Dean would've been a dead man.

The car came sliding to a halt on the gravel in front of Bobby's house. Everyone was suddenly serious again. Dean killed the engine as he and Sam got out of the car. Pocketing the keys, he motioned for the two women to follow as they crept up the stairs. Fortunately, the power was still on, and the whole house was still lit up like a beacon. The door hung open where Sam had blasted the lock the night before, or well it was really only just that morning. Every creak of the floorboards was like a gunshot going off. The last time they had been here the place was crawling with zombies. The boys swept each room on the first floor. Nothing, but broken glass, splintered wood, and blood stains. Not a single zombie.

"Upstairs or basement?" Dean said to Sam.

Sam said, "Upstairs." His memories of being trapped in the basement while going through demon blood withdrawl were still fresh.

Dean nodded. "Take Ella. Astrid, you're with me."

"Seriously? The basement. I just got jipped," Astrid complained as the two pairs separated. Ella and Sam headed upstairs while Astrid and Dean went into the kitchen where Dean opened the basement door. He flicked the light switch on and made his way down the steps. Gun ready to fire if something so much as moved. Astrid's eyes jumped from shadow to shadow straining to see into them in the poor light of the overhead bulb. She was tempted to reach out and hang on to Dean, but the ass would probably never let her live it down. Still she made sure she was as close as she could be without touching him. This whole thing was making her skin crawl. _Oh God, please don't let there be any spiders down here. Zombies also equally bad._

"Nothing," Dean muttered as he swung open the door of the panic room to find it empty as well. "You know what we need?" Dean asked turning and almost smacking the girl in the head she was standing so close. He got that cocky grin that Astrid was beginning to hate. "Just can't stay away, can you? I know, I'm awesome."

"Ass."

"You know for a God believer, you cuss a lot," Dean said as she pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. He stood by the door of the panic room eyes watching the stairs; gun resting but not lowered.

"No shit. I must have missed the memo that said I had to be perfect," Astrid muttered as she grabbed a empty canvas bag off a shelf. She stepped around Dean and into the shadows under the stairs where shelves sat. Grabbing a couple of cans of spray pain, she had to squat down to grab some black candles and a few more unusual items for the ritual. She stood up glancing over the shelves one last time. "There doesn't appear to be anything else down here that we need."

She let out a muffled scream when a hand clamped over her mouth. Dean pulled her up against his chest and deeper into the shadows never lowering the shotgun. She heard the creak of heavy shuffling footsteps in the kitchen. Blood pounded in her ears, as she strained to determine what it was. She was tempted to try and bite Dean's hand to get it off her mouth, but instead she reached up and grabbed it. When he still didn't move it, she made a bunch of spit in her mouth and licked it. He loosened his hand but didn't move it as the top step creaked.

"Dean?" Sam's voice carried down the stairwell. Astrid gave a sigh of relief. Dean loosened his hold and took his hand off her mouth.

"We're good."

"I hope you wash your hands, because I don't really want to know what I just licked," Astrid hissed as she turned to give Dean her meanest look.

"Guess you should keep your tongue to yourself."

"I'd keep my tongue to myself if you would keep your hands to yourself."

Sam had come down in time to catch the last part of the conversation. Ella was right behind him. It didn't help that Astrid and Dean were standing inches from each other. Dean's gun free hand still wrapped around her waist.

"Should we give them some more time alone?" Ella asked with a mock serious expression. "I guess we could keep watch upstairs if they need a moment."

"I think that might be a good idea," Sam said equally serious.

"What? No!" Astrid exclaimed as she shoved away from Dean.

"I'd need more than moment," Dean said with a cocky grin.

Astrid threw her hands up in the air. Ella looked like she was about to burst into laughter. "Don't you dare laugh, traitor. I know where you sleep and I have a key."

----Please Review----

**[Author Note: My muse and I are in argument about where this story is going. Hopefully, we will resolve to some satisfaction for the both of us. I drew a picture of what I think Astrid might look like if she were real - quirky grin and all. You can check it out at: phoebenixon. deviantart. com / art / Astrid-155296098 ]**


	6. Revelations

**[Note: Supernatural is not mine, even though I am supernaturally tired.]**

----Chapter 6-----

"I think I hate you, Ella," Astrid said as they all headed back upstairs.

"Hmm…how many times have you told me that? A million. And yet, you keep coming back for more," Ella said with a laugh. Still, her gun was clutched in both hands, knuckles white with tension.

In the kitchen, Astrid went about snagging the ingredients for the ritual. Sam and Dean positioned themselves at the two doorways keeping guard. Ella and Astrid carried on a conversation as she found the ground mandrake. "I feel like I'm in a Harry Potter movie without the wands and brooms."

"Or the hawt guys," Ella said with smile. "Robert Pattinson is sexy."

Before anyone could say anything in reply to that, Dean said, "I'm sure we could find you a broomstick to ride, Astrid."

Ella snickered. Sam chocked on a laugh.

Astrid whacked her head on the cabinet she currently had it stuck in. "Oww…"

"Dean, I'm not entirely sure how to take that coming from you," Astrid said as she shot Ella and Sam a 'stop laughing at me' look while rubbing her abused head.

"Probably was an offer," Sam said with a chuckle.

Dean realized what he said, grinned, and said. "Whose mind is in the gutter, now?"

"Apparently, everyone's." Astrid huffed. "I feel like I am trapped with a bunch of juveniles," Astrid said as she reached back into the cabinet opening tin cans with herbs in them. Finally finding the one she was looking for she shoved it in the bag she'd found in the basement. Checking her list, she said, "I think that's everything. Ella, did you grab the book?"

"Got it."

"Bobby said that the grocery store should have fresh cilantro and rosemary."

The boys moved back towards the front door with the girl's sandwiched in between them.

The trip back out to the car was just as uneventful as the trip from the car had been.

"Can I ride in front, Sam?" Astrid said as they got to the car. "Please…carsickness, remember?" She begged giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Sam sighed, "Sure."

"You are sweet," Astrid said with a huge grin as she climbed into the front seat. Sam climbed in behind her. Dean cranked the car a shit-eating grin on his face.

"What you are, is a girl, Samantha."

"Don't call him names, Dean," Astrid jumped to his defense. "It's your car that he saved."

"She's not kidding," Ella said with a gag. "Once in high school, we went on a school trip. She barfed the entire three hours of the trip. The whole bus stank. Then, she barfed the entire three hours back. Needless to say they never let her go on another field trip."

"So rollercoasters are out of the question?" Sam asked as the car cut through the night.

Astrid sat straight eyes facing out the front window. "Oddly, enough no. It's just moving vehicles."

They lapsed into silence. Then, Dean said, "This quiet is creeping me out. Where are all the zombies?"

"Good question," Sam said.

"Resting in peace?" Astrid said turning her head and giving the other occupants a grin.

"Smartass."

"Careful, Dean-y. I am beginning to think that's a term of endearment."

"I can think of a few terms of endearment," Dean said sarcastically.

Ella rolled her eyes and shared a look with Sam. "And she called us juveniles."

They were almost back to the edge of town when Ella screamed at the top of her lungs. Dean slammed on the breaks, "What the Hell!" He twisted around in his seat to see what the problem was to find her doubled over like the when he found them in Bobby's kitchen. Sam was trying to call her down as she cried and spoke brokenly as though in great pain. Astrid's face went white as she saw what was coming from in front of them.

"Dean?" Astrid called urgently

The man in the driver seat didn't respond to her as he tried to figure out what was wrong with the girl in the backseat.

"DEAN!" She shrieked.

"WHAT?" He said turning to look at her. She grabbed his chin with one hand and turned his face to road in front of them. "Son of a bitch." He shifted the car into reverse floored it and pulled one of those really cool 180's that you only ever saw in movies. He shifted it back into gear. Sam stared out the back window. "I guess we know where all the zombies are."

Astrid had pulled off her seatbelt. Car sickness be damned. She turned around to see Sam cradling Ella against chest. She still sobbed brokenly. "Ella! Ella! Come on, girl, come back to me."

Dean watched the woman as she leaned over the front seat to rub Ella's head. Sam tried to comfort Ella as well. His voice soft in her ears. "What's wrong with her, Astrid?"

Astrid looked at him her eyes brimming with tears. "I don't know she's never been this bad before. She's overloading."

"Overloading?" Sam asked.

"On emotions, feelings, death…"

Dean said, "First, you're 'sealed by God' and now your friend is …"

"Empathic."

Sam asked, "She can feel the emotions of others?"

"Yes," Astrid said concern filling her voice. "She said something bad was here. Something worse than the zombies. I felt it too the first time at Bobby's."

Dean growled as he drove the Impala at breakneck speeds, "And you didn't think to mention this?"

"Not all my secrets are mine to tell, Dean."

"This would have been good to know before we left the jail!" Dean yelled at her.

"Don't yell at me!" Astrid yelled back.

"En..ough," Ella said brokenly. "I can't take your anger, too."

"You going to be okay?" Sam asked obviously concerned.

Ella's eyes looked at him and said, "No. It's here. It's close"

"What is she talking about, Astrid?" Dean demanded his voice low and menacing like it had been that morning when he'd put a knife to her throat.

"I, honestly, don't know, Dean. But I feel it."

Astrid felt that same teeth chattering fear climb up her spine and all the hairs on her body stood on end. Sam seemed to feel it his face paling. Dean slammed on the break for the second time. Astrid went flying backwards toward the dash, but Dean threw his arm preventing her from hitting it. "What the hell!" Dean said.

"Oh, God, please watch over us," Astrid said softly as she slowly turned to see what Dean was looking at, what had made the ass of a man slam on his breaks a second time.

The air whooshed out of her lungs and she clutched Dean's arm desperately praying and wishing that what was in front of them wasn't really there. Words bubbled up inside of her, words she didn't want to hear, didn't want to say. The words ricocheted like a gunshot through the two quiet car. "And I looked, and behold a pale horse! And its rider's name was Death, and Hades followed him."

----Please Review----

**[A/N: Sorry if there are any major typos in this chapter. I haven't been to sleep in over 30 hours. But I love you guys and my muse was on a role even though I was sleep deprived. Now Review to thank me for writing this instead of sleeping. I'd lol to soften the demand, but I'm too tired for that.]**


	7. Death and the Piggly Wiggly

**[Note: Oh boys, how I'd love if you were mine? But, alas, you are not.]**

----Chapter 7----

No one spoke. In fact, Astrid was sure no one was breathing after her eerie pronouncement. All the eyes of the car were glued on what was in front of them.

A silver motorcycle sat in the middle of the road, in the middle of the night, with a man who was devastatingly handsome and revolting at the same time. He was just standing beside the motorcycle with a grin that made their skin crawl. Behind him though were zombies. Not just one or two zombies, but an ocean of zombies. They were still as though they were waiting for some signal from the man by the bike. Astrid could see the reapers that were interspersed among them. Everyone in the car was weighing their options. Death just stood there grinning at them. It was like he had all the time of the world. Time seemed frozen on this insane and creepy tableau.

Astrid knew what had to happen. She knew no one was going to like it. She did not like it. "Dean, call Castiel."

He flipped open his phone and called the angel. Dean had the phone almost to face when he realized what she was asking them to do. "Hell. No."

The other occupants in the car came to the same conclusion.

"Trid…"

"We can't…"

Astrid looked at her friend and the two men, and then out the window at Death who was still standing there grinning. She flung the bag from Bobby's over the backseat at Sam and grabbed the phone out of Dean's hand quickly sliding to other side of the car. She could hear Castiel on the line. "Come get them."

Dean was reaching for her. Sam and Ella were protesting in the backseat. Then, the car was empty and silent. Astrid felt a tear run down her cheek. The phone still pressed to her ear, she said, "Tell Ella I said I was sorry."

-

The three stumbled as Castiel brought them right outside the jail. The phone was still next to his face. He frowned, said, "Yes," and hung up the phone. Ella jerked away from Sam. "Take me back to her."

"She asked that I tell you she was sorry."

"I don't care what she said. Take me back," Ella screamed tears on her face as she reached up and smacked her fist on the angel's chest. Castiel made no move to stop her.

Dean's face was as hard as stone. He respected the hell out of what Astrid had done, but damn it if he wasn't tired of losing people. His mother, his father, Ash, Sam –although technically he'd gotten him back-, Jo, Ellen, and so many others were all gone. _God, if you're listening, if you exist, do something!_ His prayer was filled with anger and desperation.

Sam grabbed Ella's arms and pulled her off of Castiel. "Shh, Ella." She clung to Sam who dropped the bag Astrid had thrown at him. Her tears soaked the front of his shirt. He patted her on the back. Ella finally calmed enough to speak, "I hate…when she pulls this martyr crap."

"Cas, why are we outside?" Dean asked the shot gun that had been on his lap in the car clutched in his hands..

"The people are becoming agitated," Castiel replied.

"This night is just getting better and better."

"What are we going to do next, Dean?"

Ella broke in. "Finish what we started."

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

"You sure, Ella? You don't have to come with us," Sam said gently.

"My best friend just sacrificed herself, Sam. I am not backing out now," she said fiercely. She pulled the book out of her bag tossed it to Castiel. "I'm sorry about before. Give that to Bobby. Maybe he can figure out a way to stop this."

Dean said, "It's a horseman, Cas. Death."

"I will tell him," Castiel said and disappeared back into the building.

"Let's go," Dean said. Even with all the other crap, he was a little pissed about having to leave the Impala. "Looks like we are walking."

Ella grabbed the bag that Sam had dropped and stuffed it into the one she had slung on her shoulder. Fortunately, both the Winchester's had their shotguns on them when they had been grabbed by Cas. "You still have your guns," Ella said surprised.

"Product of the hunter life," Sam said.

Ella nodded. Her heart was still sad, but she was going to finish this for Astrid. Still, _God, I know I'm not your favorite. But if you could just keep, Astrid alive…I…please, I…just please._

"Would you two quit making doe eyes at each other? We don't know how long we've got till the zombies come back here."

Sam said, "We're coming."

"Is he always this demanding?"

"Always."

"Well, this should be fun," Ella said as they took off after Dean. She forced herself to focus and push all the emotions out of herself. All her fear and pain got tossed out like when she forced herself to not feel other people's emotions. She was going to do this for Astrid. Then, she was going to find that stupid girl. preferably alive, kill her, and dance on her grave.

-

The town was even creepier when they were walking through it than when they had been driving through it. Fortunately though it was a small town so it didn't take them long to find the local grocery store. It wasn't anything fancy just a Piggly Wiggly [a/n].

The doors were locked.

Dean was about to break the glass when Ella said, "Do you think there is an alarm?"

He stopped, "Why does it matter?"

Sam understood what Ella was trying to get to, "If there's an alarm, it will be loud and draw attention to us. Draw the zombies to us."

Dean frowned. "Then how in the hell are we suppose to get those ingredients?"

"When this all started what time was it?" Ella asked dragging Sam to the corner of the building.

"I don't know. We showed up at Bobby's and his wife was already there. We thought it was just her. That was around six in the evening. Things just went downhill from there. We had to take care of her. That's when we realized what had happened. when we were putting her to rest again. So I guess it was around one in the morning that everything went nuts."

"Oh okay, well I was hoping that maybe the employees hadn't had time to set the alarm. But if they were already gone, then that won't work.," Ella told Sam.

"Where the hell are you two going?" Dean asked following the two as Ella continued to drag Sam around the building.

"The back," Ella said. "When I was a teenager, I worked in a small town Piggly Wiggly like this one. People were always forgetting to lock the latch on the dock. If its unlocked we can get in that way, without setting off the alarm as long as there are no motion sensors."

They reached the back. Sam and Dean kept watch as Ella reached the latch on the dock. She smiled when it turned. "Bingo!"

Sam smiled. "Very smart." He helped her push it open just enough that they could go inside. Ella blushed at the compliment.

Sam grabbed his gun and slipped inside the back. He checked both directions as his eyes adjusted to the dark of the storage area. His ears straining to catch the slightest sounds. He could here the hum of the refrigeration units, but little else. "It's clear."

Ella slide under the door and Dean followed her.

They carefully made their way out of the storage area through a swinging door. Sam in front, Ella in the middle, and Dean was bringing up the rear. "Cilantro and Rosemary. Sounds like either Mexican or chicken," Ella whispered in the quiet. "Produce most likely has it."

They were making their way in that direction, guided by the signs hanging from the ceiling. They could just barely make out the words in the orange glow from the street lights. Ella was blocking so hard. she almost didn't feel it until it was too late. A shadow moved. Dean fired the shotgun just as Ella shoved him.

----Review, Please----

**[A/N: Piggly Wiggly is not mine, but is a real chain of stores. I'm going to stop there, and go spend time with my husband. Updates may take a couple of days since he is home and I have a ton of homework. But I should have another one on Monday. Enjoy]**


	8. Shaken Faith

**[Note: Supernatural is not mine nor is it real, but oh how I wish.]**

----Chapter 8----

Astrid said, "Will you watch out for Ella, Cas?"

"Yes."

Astrid had nothing else to say. She flipped the phone closed and shoved the phone into the pocket of her jacket. Death's grinning face was still floating in the light from the headlights.

She turned her eyes away from Death and upward. Her voice wobbled with tears. "Father, I don't know what it is you want me to do, but whatever it is I will do it. Even if this…this is my end." Bowing her head for a moment, she felt far from his presence in that moment. Fear was clawing at her insides. She raised her head. She slid over into the driver's seat. Dean would want his car to be in one piece when this was over. She smiled despite herself at the way he'd caressed the steering wheel. Ass. She turned the key off and pulled it out of the ignition. She shoved it into her pocket. Then, she flipped off the lights. The darkness gathered around, but yet the light of the moon made the night seem serene. Glancing back up at Death, she sighed. Terror still lingered in her bones, but she had no more choices.

Astrid grabbed the handle on the door, opened it, and stepped out ready to face Death.

-

"Not a zombie!" Ella screamed as Dean made to shoot again and Sam was turning to fire as well. The brothers looked at each other over her head. They did not fire the weapons again, but neither one lowered their weapons.

"Are you nuts?" Dean snapped. The girl was going to get them killed.

Sam said, "She felt Death, Dean. Maybe we should trust her." He hoped that she knew what she was doing.

Ella completely tuned the brothers out. "It's okay. We aren't going to hurt you." Ella could feel the fear pounding through her. It wasn't her fear though she felt it as her own. The shadows moved again.

"Speak for yourself," Dean muttered.

"Dean!" Sam said.

Ella walked around the edge of the aisle to find a woman crouched in floor. Hands over her head, she shook with fear. "Don't be afraid," Ella said as she sank down beside her. "You are safe now."

"As safe as you can be with zombies running around," Dean said.

"Really, Dean? I don't think that's helpful," Sam said to his brother. The older brother just shrugged his shoulders.

"Just being honest."

Ella ignored the two brothers and the well of emotions that simmered beneath the surface of them both. If she dipped into those two, she might never drag herself back out again. Instead, she focused all her ability on the poor frightened woman. "My name is Ella. You are?" Ella said gently as though she were dealing with a wounded animal.

The woman slowly lowered her hands. She turned her face to look at the girl. "Marcy. Marcy Stevenson."

"Marcy, we're going to take you some place safe."

"Ella," Sam started.

"No, Sam. We found her for a reason. We are going to take her back with us," Ella said her voice like steel. Her eyes glared at him. It was an expression she had mastered after teaching small children.

"Okay, Ella," Sam said.

"Dude, you haven't even shagged her yet and you are already whipped," Dean said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Dean."

"Come on, Sam, admit it. You got the hots for the midget empath."

"Dean," Sam growled.

"Ella and Sam sitting in a tree…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" Dean sing-songed.

Sam punched his brother in the arm. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

Ella rolled her eyes. Astrid was right; they were juveniles. "Ignore them."

Marcy's face was a mixture of emotions. "I can't go with you. I have to find my son; Alex, he was at the babysitters."

"Alex? Is he five or six? Brown hair?" Ella asked her shaken faith flaring with hope.

"You know where he is! Oh, thank God. I've been praying so hard. I didn't think I would ever see him again," Marcy said throwing her arms around Ella's neck.

"He's okay. The rest of the town is at the old jail. He's there, but he really misses his mom."

"Can we cut this chick flick moment short?" Dean said sarcastically. "We are here for something."

"Sorry, Dean," Ella said helping Marcy to rise. "Let's get what we need."

The four of them went to the produce section, and she shoved what she needed into her bag. Now, to get back to the jail, before the zombies came and found them.

-

Astrid walked around the front bumper of the car. She leaned back against the hood and stared Death down. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest.

"So Death, huh?"

His voice was sickly sweet. "Of course. Who else?"

"Hmm…I think you suck at your job."

His grin didn't falter, but the zombies shifted behind him.

"Aren't you a mouthy one?" his grin got bigger. "Where did you friends go? I had such plans for Dean. Lou…well, he's all gung ho about getting rid of that one. Sam, well, Lou has special plans for him."

"I'm afraid that God has different plans for them. Plans that don't currently involve you."

Death chuckled. Astrid's knees buckled at the sound, but she caught herself on the hood of the Impala. It was like having ice water poured into every vein of her body.

"God? God! Oh, you aren't just mouthy you are a comedian," Death grinned at her.

"I fail to see the humor."

Death stepped away from the motorcycle and walked towards her. She tensed up as he leaned in close. It took everything she had not to shake in fear. "Look around, poppet, I don't see Big Daddy anywhere around. I am messing with His plan and He's not even showing up to scold me." His breath was fetid. As he pulled back, Astrid gagged as she realized what it was about him that was so revolting. On the surface he was by far the most handsome man she had ever seen, but just under the surface he was rotting. A worm crawled under his skin on his cheek.

"Maybe you just don't shut up long enough to hear what he has to say. Fond of the sound of your own voice?," Astrid said a shudder of revulsion shaking her as she noticed more and more movement under his skin.

His grin faltered for a second, but it flickered back. "An interesting conclusion." He tapped his chin. "It's been a while since I've had a bit of fun. And really this is all too easy. I think we should play a game…What's your name?....Ah, Astrid," He said his grin flashing teeth.

"A game?" Astrid really did not like where this conversation was going, and how did Death know her name.

"Yes, a game. If your God is here, He will protect you even from me. If he's not then you are mine."

"So go ahead and kill me already?" Astrid said using anger to stave off her fear.

"Oh, no, that would take all the fun out of it," Death chastised. "I have a better proposition. If you survive until the morning sun completely rises above the horizon, I will leave this place. If you die, well, I win, of course."

"You'll just leave. What about the zombies and reapers?"

Death's head snapped towards her from where he'd been looking out towards the forest smiling to himself. "You see the reapers? You are a special one, aren't you?" He snapped his fingers as his face became a mask of rotting flesh. "Run, Astrid, Death is coming for you."

Astrid saw the zombies and reapers surge forward. She didn't even hesitate. She turned and ran into the woods on the side of the road. Death's laughter rose over the sound of the zombies crashing through the dead leaves. "Run while you can, poppet."

Her lungs burned as the cold night air surged into her. _God? Where are you?_

----Review Please----

**[A/N: and Death has officially creeped me out and I wrote this. Please review. I think this arc of the story is going to be hard to write.]**


	9. On the run

**[Note: Winchesters are not mine.]**

----Chapter 9----

Dean and Sam knew that all of this had been too easy. They were dealing with the horseman of death, Death himself, and still they were just wandering around the town as though they were strolling through the park. As they left through the back of the Piggly Wiggly, Ella's face grew more strained as Marcy walked with them. Hanging back to talk to Sam, she said softly so as not to spook Marcy, "We're running out of time. I can feel them getting closer."

"Are we going to be able to make it back to the jail?" Sam whispered back to her. He could see the toll all of this was taking on her. His eyes were soft with concern, but he didn't say anything.

Ella shook her head negatively. Marcy whimpered and Ella left Sam to comfort the other woman. Sam caught up with Dean. "Ella says that the zombies are closing in. She doesn't think we have enough time to make it back to the jail."

"Dammit, I knew that this was all going a little too smoothly," Dean growled. "I'd call Cas, but Astrid had my phone." He didn't want to think about the cheeky blond who'd all but sacrificed herself for them.

Sam had lost his phone during the fight to put Bobby's wife to rest. So basically they were on their own on this one. Dean came to a stop as a person stepped around the corner of a building.

-

Astrid drug air in to her labored lungs. She could still hear them behind her. Her muscles were screaming in agony. "So…out…of…shape." She felt like she was in one of those horrible dreams where she was running and running from something. Yet the harder she ran, the slower she got. She hated that dream. _I'm really struggling to find the blessing in this, Pops._ _I know you're in control, but…well…I'm more confused than usual._ Her prayers were getting less and less formal. Her foot snagged on a root and she went down. "Shit," she hissed her pants ripping on a stick. She struggled to get up. Something caught at the edges of her vision.

She threw herself sideways and rolled as a zombie launched itself at her. It was not very well preserved. "Son of a…" Its mouth was open as it attacked her again. The sounds of their struggle covering the sounds of the other zombies that were in the forest with them. Her heart was pounding in her ears and her legs screamed. She made it to her feet and took off running again. "I..hate...zombies…I…hate…zombies."

-

Dean fired the shot gun as he backed up the street. "Move!" Around the corner of the building the living dead poured out. Some of them stumbled, but most of them ran. The two men were hunters and crack shots. Every shot of the shotguns counted, but it was like trying to stop a flood with a handful of dirt.

-

Astrid had no idea where she was running to, but she knew she had to keep running. She splashed through creeks and across gravel roads. Still, she never slowed down, never looked back. She could almost feel the zombies drooling on her. Ok, that was certainly just her imagination, but she knew they were there. And they were close. In fact, she was so worried about the ones behind her that she barely had time to throw an arm up in defense as it came from in front of her with jaws open wide.

-

The group moved backwards. Ella had to drag Marcy who was beginning to shut down as her mind struggled and failed to grasp the situation. Ella wasn't doing so hot herself. The hunger that poured off the zombies was like a tidal wave of feeling that she had to fight to resist. Marcy's fear and the boy's cold determination bombarded her emotional focus. She could feel herself slipping.

-

The zombie drove Astrid backwards as its mouth clamped like a vice on her arm. She screamed as the force of its jaws snapped the bones in her forearm and tore the flesh and muscle. As it ripped a chunk out of her, she grasped in desperation with her left hand for something anything to protect herself with. It was coming back at her when she grabbed a stick. With adrenaline induced strength she shoved the stick through the eye socket of the zombie. She was shocked when the zombie seemed to simply become immobile. Shoving it off of her with her left arm, she saw that blood was covering her right arm. She nearly barfed when she realized there was an extra bend. Noises behind her forced her to ignore the pain and the blood that was soaking her sleeve. She drug herself off the ground with a hiss and took off at a dead run. _God, please, I can't do this on my own. _ She broke through the treeline to see a barn and an old pick up truck.

-

Dean and Sam had backed up the street until they came to a wall with a door. Dean kept firing at the zombies as Sam slammed repeatedly into the door with his shoulder until it busted open. They all slipped inside, shut the door, and Sam and Dean slid something heavy in front of the door. Ella and Marcy jumped when the door shook as the zombies outside slammed into it. The noise continued unabated.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Keep moving. Try to find another way back to the jail," Dean replied. He reloaded his shot gun and said, "Ella, you take the shotgun. Marcy, can you shoot?"

The woman shook with fear but nodded her head.

"Good. Sam, give her your shotgun," Sam nodded in understanding and gave the woman the shotgun and some extra ammo, which she shoved in her pocket. Dean did the same with Ella. The two brothers pulled out a couple of handguns.

Ella said pleadingly, "God, we need your help."

Dean shook his head as the quartet moved towards the front of the building. "Still believe there is God?"

"No, I know there is God," Ella said confidently. "I just wish he'd do something more concrete."

"Me too."

-

Each step shot daggers of agony through her right arm, but she was determined to make it to the pick up truck. She jerked open the driver's door. "Please, please, let there be keys and let it run," she whispered as she slid in slamming the door closed. She searched the visors and nearly laughed with joy when a set of keys fell out. "Thank you, God, for small towns, and small blessings."

She put the keys into ignition with her left hand and awkwardly turned them. She nearly cried with relief when the engine turned over. Using her left hand, she shifted the truck into gear. "By the way, God, thanks for making it an automatic," Astrid said as she hit the gas and sped down a dirt and gravel driveway. "But I could use some GPS." Zombies trailed out of the woods as she sped away, but Astrid never slowed down.

-

Sam and Dean watched out the front door of the law office they had broken into. The street was crawling with zombies.

"Well this sucks," Ella said as she sat behind a desk her head laid on her arms. The shotgun sat beside her. The hunger she felt was making her feel nauseous, Marcy's fear was eating at her sanity, and if she got one more dark depressing feeling off the brothers, she was going to shoot them. "I officially hate being an empath."

Sam moved from the door. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Anything I can do to help?" He smiled as he squatted down beside her chair.

"Think happy thoughts. Really freaking happy thoughts," Ella muttered into the desk. "Or even better just stop whatever it is you and your brother are thinking that keeps making me want to put the gun to my head."

Dean's head snapped to the empath. "You can feel us."

Ella lifted her head and gave the man a look that said 'are you stupid?' "Dean, I. Am. An. Empath. Do the math."

Sam rubbed a hand across his face. "We need to figure out how to get back to jail without becoming zombie food."

-

Astrid drove like a maniac. The pedal was all the way to floor. She had no idea where she was going, but she trusted God to guide her to where she needed to be. After making turn after turn, somehow she ended up back on the edge of the small town. Zombies were everywhere. She thought about turning around, but there was a resounding feeling of _Go!_ that echoed through her soul. So she floored it using the old truck as a battering ram and praying the zombies didn't get stuck on the roof or under the truck like in the movies. "I can only do so much creepy," she said to herself. She came around the corner of the street when the feeling of _Go!_ turned to a feeling of _STOP!!_ Astrid slammed on the brakes sliding to stop beside the door of a building. Her broken arm protested the sudden jarring motion and she moaned softly.

-

"Son of a…I don't believe it.," Dean shouted. Ella came out of the chair grabbing the shotgun. Sam moved back to the door with the handgun ready. Marcy followed them her shotgun at the ready. There careening up the street was a old beat-up truck. Instead of continuing down the street, the truck squealed to halt feet from the door. Sitting in the driver's seat was the smartass blond. "Un-fucking-believable! Come on." He flipped the lock on the door and took off for the truck. Sam, Ella, and Marcy right behind. They had to shoot a couple of zombies as they made it to the truck. Dean hopped in the back and Sam followed them. Ella and Marcy slid into the passenger side.

Sam and Dean fired a couple of more shots as the zombies tried to climb into the back with them.. As soon as Ella had the door closed, Astrid hit the gas praying that the brothers were holding on. "So did I miss anything important? And how the heck do we get back to the jail?"

----Please, Review---

**[A/N: Action…hope it comes across as well as I had hoped. Would love some reviews on this chapter!]**


	10. Broken Bones

**[Note: Winchesters,Bobby,Castiel not mine…*sob*]**

----Chapter 10-----

Dean and Sam killed anything that tried to climb into the truck, but the way the girl was driving Dean was surprised that anything could catch them. She slid around another corner. He knocked on the window in the middle. Marcy opened it.

"Do you know where the hell you are going?" He yelled inside the cab. Hanging onto the window frame as she hit and ran over another zombie. The wind was whooshing around them and Sam was still firing his gun.

"NOT A CLUE!" Astrid snapped back. "You Want to Drive?"

Dean thought about it a moment. "Yeah."

Crazy bitch never slowed down as he handed his gun to Sam, leaned around the driver's side, pulled the door open, and somehow managed to swing himself in to the driver's seat as the women slid over. Astrid hissed in pain as her right arm banged into to Marcy. Ella said, "What the happened to you?"

"Oh you know, had a fun little chat with Death, took an invigorating run in the woods, got attacked by a zombie or two. Nothing out of the ordinary."

Dean made a couple of turns and they were back at the jail in minutes. Dean jumped out the truck and Sam tossed him his gun. They fired holding back the zombies as the three women got out of the truck and banged on the metal door of the jail. "Cas, Bobby, Sheriff Mills! We've got everything! Let us in!" Ella yelled as the zombies kept closing in.

The door swung open to reveal Castiel. The three women rushed in and Sam and Dean backed to the door as the fired their last few bullets. When everyone was in, the door was slammed shut. Ella waited all of two seconds before she turned on Astrid. "Are you bloody freaking nuts? What the hell were you thinking staying to face Death by yourself? I can't believe you did that to me!"

Astrid gave her best friend a pained expression. "I'm sorry," she said sheepishly, "but…"

"NO! NO! NO freaking buts…I ought to kill you myself and then dance on your grave. Do you honestly think I want you to save me by sacrificing yourself? You make me so mad! You do this every time! You are not a bloody martyr! You don't have to save everyone!" Ella screamed at her.

Astrid's head bowed down as her friend berated her. "Okay," she said softly.

"I'm with her. It was stupid. Brave as hell, but don't you ever fucking do it again," Dean said.

Ella took a deep breath wrapped her arms around her friend who hissed in pain. "We're adults, Trid. We had the right to make up our own minds. Just next time don't make the decision for us."

"Okay."

"You two about done having your cat fight?" Bobby asked. "You're scaring the natives."

Ella and Astrid looked at Bobby and then at the faces around in the building. Ella blushed, "Uh…yeah. Sorry about that."

Dean and Sam had watched the tiny woman put her friend in her place. Dean saw her grimace when Ella hugged her. She patted her friend with her left hand on the back, but her right arm hung limp and unmoving. "What the hell is wrong with your arm?" he said eyes narrowing.

Astrid looked at him, looked down at her arm, and realized that the sleeve of her jacket and shirt were soaked with blood and it was dripping off her hand onto the floor. The adrenaline that had been keeping her on her feet seemed to just wear off. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she went limp. The older brother saved her from a hard crash on the floor. "Son of a bitch."

-

She woke up in agony as something akin to acid was poured over her bleeding arm.

"Hold her still. We've got to set the bones."

A scream tore from her throat as her broken arm was twisted. Her eyes shot open to stare into the eyes of Dean who was leaning over her holding her down by her shoulders. Tears leaked from her eyes. She nearly panicked when she realized that her legs were being held down as well. "Let…go!"

"No," Dean said as the doctor they'd found among the refugees attempted to set the bones again . She writhed as her arm was twisted again and another ear piercing scream echoed in the cell.

"That should do it. But we need to close up this wound on her arm before we wrap it."

Astrid wished Death had just killed her. "I hate you," she hissed at Dean who was the only person she could see as the doctor sewed up her arm.

"I'm not the one who decided she should play with Death by herself."

"He was…oh, God,…such a freaking….unnn…riot….I didn't…sweet Jesus….want….to share," Astrid ground out brokenly through the pain.

"Smartass," Dean said shaking his head in disbelief. She was obviously in pain and still cracking jokes.

The doctor finished the stitches and began wrapping the wound using parts of a cardboard box as a brace.

Astrid smiled crookedly through the pain, "It's…a gift."

Sam and Ella watched the two from the other end of the cot where they were holding her legs. "You two, are like, so cute together," Ella said with a mock valley girl accent. Sam snickered.

"She can't help herself. I'm awesome," Dean said with a grin.

"Ass."

Sam smiled at the young woman. "I'm glad you're okay, Astrid."

"Me, too. Things were kinda sketchy for awhile."

Dean helped Astrid sit up when the doctor finished and left.

"So Death?" Dean asked.

"Well, you know we're like BFF's now. In fact we are going to get pedicures together next week."

"Trid, be serious. What happened?" Ella said admonishingly.

"Maybe we should get everyone together, because I don't think I'm up to telling this story more than once."

"Everyone is preparing for the ritual out in the lobby," Sam said.

"Then, let's get this show on the road," Astrid said as she stood up and wobbled.

"Whoa, there, superhero. You've lost a lot of blood," Dean said chastising. He slipped his arms around her and under her legs and hefted her up in a bridal carry. Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother's behavior whose expression said not to say anything.

"Look, Sam, Dean swept Astrid off her feet. It's soooo romantic," Ella said dramatically.

"We're going to ignore that since you are still obviously distraught over my earlier actions," Astrid said as she glared at Ella. Her face was haggard and pale, but she felt her spunk coming back.

"Sure, sure. I think the lady doeth protest too much."

Astrid bit her tongue to keep from saying the word on her mind. Dean gave a dirty look to the tiny woman. "I am beginning to really dislike you, Ella," Dean said.

Astrid sighed, "And you've known her less than 24 hours. Imagine how I feel, I've known her since I was like two."

Dean chuckled.

Ella looked at Sam and said, "It's scary how well they 'don't' get along." She used air quotes on the word "don't."

"I heard that Ella!"

-

The group gathered together in the lobby, which had been cleared of the nonessential persons. A giant occult symbol had been spray painted on the floor. Bobby gave Astrid and Dean a funny look when they came from the cell area. "First time I heard that a broken arm kept you from walking."

"I'm just lazy," Astrid said with a wan smile. "If you're really nice, I'll let you be next. Oh wait….that sounds dirty…um…ok I meant that you could give me a ride…dang it….It's the blood loss and the pain and its making me delirious."

Everyone got a good chuckle out of it except Cas. Astrid blushed for the first time. Sam found her a chair and Dean sat her down.

Bobby took charge and said, "Tell us about Death."

So Astrid related everything that had happened since she had taken Dean's phone.

----Please, Review----

**[A/N: Wow I'm so excited by all the reviews. It's like Christmas everyday. I'm hoping to wrap up this 'episode' soon. This has been like the longest twenty-four hours on the planet. As long as my muse cooperates, a new story arc will emerge after that. Check out Ella at phoebenixon. deviantart. com / art / Ella - 155845642 . Hope you enjoy the story and the picture. And side note I thwarted 's refusal to convert this chapter by just using a file I'd already uploaded...hahahaa]**


	11. Horseman of Taxes

**[Note: Supernatural is not real which is a good think b/c Sam marrying Ruby would be kind of freaky (Jared and Genevieve tied the not).]**

-----Chapter 11----

"So you pissed Death off," Dean said. "But he'll leave the town if you stay alive till morning."

"Um…I don't know that he was pissed. He seemed creepily amused by the whole thing," Astrid said. "That entire conversation was whole buckets of crazy." Her expression spoke volumes about how weirded out by the whole thing she had been. "He kept calling me poppet," Astrid said softly to herself. The only person who would know the significance of that word was Ella, and she wasn't going to say anything. Ella put a comforting hand on her friend's uninjured arm.

"I think you are whole buckets of crazy, girl," Bobby said. "You told Death he sucked at his job and that he was fond of his own voice. I don't know whether to laugh or lock you up somewhere."

"I vote laugh," Astrid said with a tired crooked grin. "But to be honest I don't trust Death. He's off his bloody rocker, but he never answered my question about the reapers and zombies. He might actually leave, but I don't think the zombies will go away."

Sam nodded, "I was thinking the same thing. Bobby, this ritual, will it just protect this building from reapers, these people, or will it reach farther?"

"Good question. From what I read in the book you brought back from the house, this particular ritual was used to temporarily prevent reapers from taking certain lives. Ancient Egyptians used it before they went into to battle to ensure that their warriors would fight long after they had been fatally wounded. They aren't zombies, because they haven't actually died."

"This sounds like what happened in Greybull, Wyoming except there are no demons," Dean said.

"What happened in Wyoming?" Ella asked.

"Demons kidnapped the town's reapers in order to break one of the seals on Lucifer. Everyone who was supposed to die stayed alive. When we stopped the demons, everybody died like they were suppose to," Sam explained, an expression of sadness crossing his face. Ella's empathy allowed her to catch the emotions of the three men- a deep sense of loss, failure, regret and a hint of anger from Dean.

Astrid scooted her chair closer to Ella's and laid her head on her shoulder the last couple days taking their toll on her. "Sucks. Guess there are really only two constants in life- Death and Taxes. OooooOOO! There should be a Horseman of Taxes, because that would be really freaky. He'd be like the IRS' BFF. Beware, for I will come and get your back taxes. Muhaha!" Everyone gave Astrid a funny look.

"Ignore her. She gets really loopy when she's exhausted." Ella said. Astrid didn't have the energy to contradict her. "So what we are saying is that if we do this ritual anybody who is supposed to die will stay alive for an unspecified amount of time and then poof die when the ritual wears off. Am I getting all this straight?"

"Yes." Bobby said.

Sheriff Mills looked at everyone. "Do we have any other options?"

"Cas can stay here, but we still don't know why the reapers are avoiding him and there are ways to force him to leave. We've got to figure out how to get rid of all the zombies. The dead should stay dead," Dean said a slightly haunted expression in his eyes. Ella felt a whole flood of emotions from him as he said that. She was getting all kinds of odd emotions from the men in the room. She was forced to focus hard to keep all those emotions out of her.

"So this ritual is the best bet we have to keep everyone safe until we figure out how to deal with the Horseman of Death and the zombies?" the sheriff asked. She watched as the hunters nodded their heads. "Then I don't see what we're waiting for."

Astrid was dozing on Ella's shoulder but she muttered softly, "What we need is a reaper on our side? One who would do their job instead playing bitch to the Horseman."

"Trid…don't make me find a cuss jar," Ella said.

Astrid lifted her head. "You just want my money."

"Tessa," Sam and Dean said at the same time.

"Tessa?" came from a variety of directions.

"She was the reaper who came to Wyoming determined to get the town on track, but she wasn't interested in having a part in the demon-angel showdown," Sam said.

"Cas, could you find Tessa?"

"Yes, I could find the reaper," the angel said. "However, I can not force her to cooperate."

"So do the ritual. Cas finds Tessa. She reaps the zombies. The day is saved," Bobby said. "That still leaves Death."

"We'll have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

-

The brothers and Bobby performed the ritual. They lit some candles and chanted some words.

"So is that it?" Astrid said when they were finished. "I still feel like crap."

"You could use a shower," Dean said.

"Does that line work for you?" Astrid said as she gave him an ugly look.

"I am a real charmer," Dean said. His cocky grin on his face.

"God, give me strength," Astrid muttered as she glared at him.

"I will go and find the reaper," Castiel said as he was about to leave.

"WAIT!" Astrid said as she had this overwhelming feeling that she had a message to give the reaper. "Tell Tessa that sometimes we have to make miracles."

Castiel nodded and vanished. Dean gave Astrid a funny look. "Tessa told me once that there was no such thing as miracles."

"Miracles don't have to be flashes of lightening and rolls of thunder. Sometimes they are just those odd moments that we call coincidences. Like me stopping right by that building you were in. Or stumbling on that pick-up truck. Or driving across the country just to show up here when all this happens. Miracles are being in the right place at the right time."

Everyone had joined them by the time she finished. "You think being here is a miracle with zombies running around and getting a broken arm?" Sam asked.

"She would of come even if she had known that there would be zombies and Death and broken bones," Ella said. "That's just who she is."

"You make the girl sound like a saint," Bobby said.

"Nope, not a saint just a sinner saved by grace," Astrid said. "A very, very tired sinner."

Sheriff Mills said, "Well, since we are done with the ritual I'll tell everyone else they can come back in here." She moved towards the back of the building.

Bobby said, "You all get some rest. I'll wake you up if anything happens."

Astrid said, "Sleep!", stood on her feet a little wobbly, and leaned down to give Bobby a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You are my favorite person." She let him go with a smile. Astrid weaved drunkenly a minute as she straightened.

"No love for me?" Dean asked.

"I don't kiss ass," Astrid said and stuck out her tongue.

Sam laughed.

As the two bantered, Bobby rubbed his head self-consciously. Ella smiled at him as his emotions trickled over her and said softly, "She has that effect on people. Be careful or she will adopt you." With that Ella wrapped her arm around her friend and lead her into the small office where she found some blankets and convinced her to crash on the floor.

**[A/N: The search for Tessa in the next chapter.]**


	12. Sunlight of the Soul

**[Note: Supernatural is the intellectual product of someone else. I'm just amusing myself.]**

----Chapter 12----

When Castiel vanished from the lobby, he merely stepped into the astral plane. Astrid's soul glowed here even confined as it was in her body. However, it was not with the usual brilliant bright light or darkness, but a soft warm glow like sunlight filtering into a dark room. He tore his eyes off of the evidence of his Father's hand, and moved to search for the reaper when his eyes skipped across Ella. Something was different about the girl, but sitting so close to Astrid it was impossible to tell. Another enigma to be solved, but now was not the time.

He searched for the reaper he'd observed in Wyoming. She was not hard to find. He watched as she reaped a soul.

"Reaper."

She turned surprised at the sound of his voice.

"Angel."

"You are the one who is called Tessa?"

"That is one of my names."

"Death is in South Dakota."

"Death is everywhere."

"Death is not doing his job in South Dakota."

"The horseman?"

"Yes."

"Then, I suppose you have a problem."

"It is also your problem."

"No. My problem is reaping souls."

Astrid's words came to him.

"A miracle is required."

The reaper laughed softly. "Miracles do not exist."

"Sometimes we have to make miracles."

The reaper expression changed. "A little girl said that to me once before I reaped her soul. Her soul was so battered and yet it seemed to glow like sunlight," Tessa said shaking her head. "She moved on. It's impossible. Even angels could not have brought her back."

"Astrid?" Castiel said.

Tessa eyes grew wide. "Yes that was her name."

"Her soul still glows like sunlight."

"How?"

"God has placed his hand on her. She lives."

"She lives?" Tessa said shocked. "And she knew what to say?"

"I believe that she hears the heart of God."

For the first time in her nearly endless existence, she was surprised. She didn't know what came after she reaped souls, but she knew that a soul could not be returned to life once a reaper had reaped it. If what the angel said was true, then someone had indeed made a miracle happen. "Take me to her." Tessa needed to see this for herself.

The angel reached out and touched the reaper and then they were in a building full of people that were unreapable. "You have used a ritual of protection on these people."

"The horseman has many reapers with him. He is twisting the rules of death."

Tessa nodded. She felt the ones outside those who should not be living, but were. They were bodies that had been reanimated, but the souls were no longer truly there. They walked into the doorway of a small room. There on the floor sleeping was a girl with a glowing soul. Tessa reached out to touch it. "Impossible. She moved on."

A voice soflty said, "Sometimes we have to make miracles."

-

People trickled back into the lobby. So Sam, Dean, and Bobby moved into the small office with the girls. Astrid had passed out on the floor, occasionally groaning in pain as she shifted in her sleep. Ella and Sam were sitting in a couple of chairs talking softly to each other. Occasionally, they would laugh and look at Dean or Astrid.

Dean said, "Death has a class ring. We have to figure out how to get it."

"Like War and Faminie?" Bobby said.

"Yeah," Dean said with a tired sigh, "It's where they get their mojo from. No ring, they just tuck tail and run."

"So if he leaves, he can just do this again somewhere else," Bobby said.

"Yeah."

"How are do we go about getting it?"

"I don't know," Dean said.

-

Astrid's soul sat up, but her body remained sleeping on the floor. A part of her knew that she wouldn't remember this when she woke up. "Hi, Cas, Tessa."

"How?" the reaper asked.

"You know how."

"God?"

"Of course," Astrid's soul said. "Will you make our miracle, Tessa?"

"Why should I?"

"Because its what you were made to do. It's why you are different from the other reapers."

Castiel watched as the girl spoke with the reaper. She possessed a knowledge that was far beyond human.

Tessa looked at her with ancient eyes. "Very well," she said. "I will stop the zombies, but Death is your problem."

"Your obedience will not be forgotten," Astrid said as her soul laid back down inside her body.

"She is…" Tessa began.

"Not God, but closer to Him than any of the rest of us. You said she had moved on. I believe that she has been in His presence," Castiel said looking into the reapers face.

Tessa nodded and flashed out.

-

Castiel reappeared in the room. "The reaper has agreed to help us."

"How did you convince her?" Bobby asked.

Castiel looked at the sleeping girl who on this plane seemed no more than human.

"Astrid."

He was given confused looks.

Ella smiled, "She knew what the reaper needed to hear. "

"Yes," Castiel replied. "The reaper will not help us with Death."

"We'll figure out something. How many hours till sunrise?" Sam said.

No one had a watch. "The numbers on the phone indicate that the time is one twenty-six," Castiel said as he looked at the glowing display.

"What time does the sun rise?" Dean asked.

Bobby replied, "Seven-ish"

"Well, I think I should get some sleep to," Ella said. "Probably need to be on top of my game if we have to tussle with Death."

Sam and Dean decided to sleep in two-hour shifts. It had been a long couple of days for them. A hush descended on the old jail as those within settled in for another night. The hunters couldn't help but think that this was just the quiet before the storm.

----Reviews make me happy!-----

**[A/N: So something really bad has happened. My husband's grandmother was severely burned in a gas stove accident. She's currently in a burn unit/icu. This means that I probably won't be updating daily, but I'll try to get them out as time and internet availability allow.] **


	13. Touched

**[Note: Sam and Dean, Bobby & Castiel- not mine….but I can pretend!]**

----Chapter 13----

Astrid sat up with a moan. She noticed that Ella had fallen asleep on Sam's shoulder. She smirked as she thought about how she could use that to get back at her for all the jokes about her and the ass. Thinking of the ass, he was sitting in a chair his head leaned back against the wall. The shotgun was held in his hands across his lap.

She grimaced as she realized what had woken her up. She had to pee like crazy. Struggling to disentangle herself from the blanket, she staggered to a vertical position.

"Are you sure you aren't drunk?"

She jerked at the sound of the voice. She turned to see that Dean was awake. "I almost wish I was. Either that or high on some kickass painkillers," she said honestly.

Dean gave a dark chuckle. "Where you going?"

"I have to pee, mother. Is that all right with you?" Astrid said putting her good hand on the wall to balance her.

"Are you always this much of a smartass?" Dean asked.

"You just bring out the best in me," Astrid said with a grin. She moved stiffly towards the door. Her head swam with the pain of her broken arm and what she was sure was a myriad of other bruises from slamming in to the ground and running through the woods and being the cheese in the zombie maze. Dean stood up when he saw her wobble in the doorway.

"Come on, gimpy."

Astrid glared at him. "Watch it, Dean-y." Her expression softened as he came on her injured side to support her. "You're going to ruin your rep as an ass if you keep being nice to me."

"Want me to push you down?"

"Please, don't," Astrid said plaintively. Dean gave her a look that said he just might be thinking about doing it. However, they made it to the restroom without any incidents.

"I can manage to pee by myself," she said testily at the door to the one and only bathroom in the jail.

Dean just gave her a look, but let her go in by herself.

After they got back, Astrid realized she still had Dean's phone and car keys. She got a wicked grin as she concocted a plan. "Here's your phone, Dean…. and I'm sorry, but this is all I managed to get," she said with just a hint of sorrow and regret as she handed his phone to him and then held out his keys.

He got a horrified expression on his face as he thought that the keys were all that was left of his car. Astrid burst out into laughter that made her arm ache, but did her soul good. When she managed to control her laughter she said, "To be honest, I wouldn't worry about your girlfriend too much. Considering the zombie horde that was with Death, I don't think anything living is going to be coming down the highway in the near future."

Dean gave her a nasty look and grabbed his keys. "Not funny."

"What the hell is all the noise in here?" Bobby asked as he wheeled into the room.

"Seriously, Trid, did you have to wake everyone up?" Ella asked as she woke up rubbing sleep out of her and blushing slightly as she realized she had been lying on Sam's shoulder. Her blush darkened as she saw the drool that had soaked into his shirt. Sam rubbed a hand over his face as he woke up, but he didn't comment on the wet shoulder.

"Sorry," Astrid glanced at Dean giving him a half grin, "but it was totally worth it."

Dean muttered something unflattering under his breath. Astrid resisted the urge to respond in kind.

"Sooo…Did I miss anything?" Astrid asked.

"Castiel found Tessa, she's agreed to help with the zombies. From what we can see out the windows, she's done fast work. The zombies are dropping like flies out there," Bobby filled her in. "It's about an hour until sunrise and we still have to deal with Death."

"I tried to block that part out," Astrid said with a shiver of disgust. She looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Cas?"

"He's gone to look for Death."

"Oh," Astrid said with a confused look, "Why?"

"Because we can't just let Death leave," Dean said.

Ella and Astrid were confused. "Why not?" They said in unison. Letting Death go on his merry way seemed like an excellent idea to them.

Sam grimaced, "Because he'll just do this somewhere else."

"I hadn't thought about that," Ella said softly.

"The horsemen all have rings that give them their power," Sam explained. "We need to get his ring."

Astrid tried to remember if she had seen a ring on Death's hands, but for the life of her she couldn't. "I don't remember seeing a ring, but I was a little on edge at the time."

"Trust me, he has one," Dean said emphatically. He didn't know how they were going to get the ring. Suddenly, Cas was standing in the room with them. His face was pale and his eyes glassy. "Fuck. Cas!" Dean said as he moved quickly to catch the angel as he pitched forward. "What the hell happened?"

The whole office became a flurry of movement and tension. "Death, I …found him," Castiel said weakly, "but he cannot be touched." As proof of his statement he held up his left hand, which was black and blue with bruises from the fingertips to the wrist. His voice said a little stronger, "He is the harbinger of death, and his touch brings death to all whom he embraces." Then, the angel passed out.

"Well," Astrid said unhappily, "that complicates things."

Dean felt anger rise up inside of him as he looked at Sam. Things were never easy for the two of them. They had to figure out how to get a ring off of something they could not touch. Sam said, "We'll find a way."

-

Time passed slowly. People began moving around in the jail. Sam and Dean prepared to go outside and hunt for Death. As far as anyone could tell, the zombies were about gone. Tessa did good work. Still, Dean couldn't let go of the fact that for every break they got they got another problem to replace it. He felt like he was going to fail. Death was the one thing that always seemed to get the Winchesters- Mom, Dad, Sam, even him. They had all died at one point another. Hell, the only reason Sammy and him were alive was because Lucifer and Michael need their meat suits.

"You okay, Dean?" Sam asked as he grabbed the shotgun.

"Yeah, peachy-fucking-keen."

"Look, I know it sucks," Sam said, "but we've got out of some pretty bad crap before."

"How the hell do we fight Death, Sam?" Dean said angrily.

"I don't know, Dean," Sam said. "But I'm not going to lose you again." Sam said the last with that hard glint that he'd had in his eyes ever since he'd come back from the dead.

-

Ella glanced over at Astrid who was watching the two brothers. "You like them."

"Sam's cool. Dean, the jury is still out."

Ella raised her eyebrows at that. "Uh-huh, pull the other one."

"So drooling on Sam?" Astrid said with a smirk.

Ella blushed. Then, her look turned contemplative.

"They have some really dark emotions," Ella said.

"Are you surprised?"

"No, it just makes me sad."

"Me, too." Astrid might be a smartass, but like Ella on the inside she was a sucker for broken things.

-

Sam and Dean were ready to go after Death. Ella was going with them since she was like Death GPS. Astrid didn't like sending her back out there alone, but she had agreed that with a broken arm she was a liability. At least, Ella had the brother's to keep her safe.

She grabbed Dean's arm. "She comes back. Alive."

Dean nodded. Astrid shifted her eyes away and then looked up at him.

"And you come back, too."

Dean smirked and waggled his eyebrows. "Want to play pelvic pinochle when I get back to celebrate?"

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Ass."

Then, they were gone out the door and Astrid felt her heart clench with fear. _Father, you are in the control. You have conquered Death. Keep them safe. Show them how to stop this. _

-

Time ticked by as Astrid sat with Bobby. Sheriff Mills was explaining to everybody that they were going to have to burn the bodies. It was the only sure way to keep them from rising as zombies again. Alex introduced Astrid to his mother. It was one small blessing in sea of bad.

"They'll be fine," Bobby said as he watched the girl shift anxiously for the millionth time. Still, he was nervous, too.

Her blue eyes looked a him. "I don't know. I just feel like I should have gone with them."

"I understand if I had my legs I would be right there beside them," Bobby said gruffly. "Instead I'm useless."

Astrid looked at him, "You're not useless. You made sure that we did the ritual that protected all these people. We don't always like the path God puts us on, but there's a reason he put you on this one. Besides modern medicine is pretty awesome, Ella's mom was telling me a couple of weeks ago about how they used olfactory stem cells to help someone walk again." She gave him an encouraging smile reached over and squeezed his hand. "Plus, I hear I'm pretty tight with God so I'll put in a good word for you."

Bobby shook his head in disbelief at her faith. He wondered what it would take to shake that faith, and he hoped he never lived to see it. "You do that."

-

Ella sat in the middle of the truck between Sam and Dean. She couldn't feel any of the hunger from the zombies. She hoped that meant that Tessa had done her job. Because she had herself open to find Death, Sam and Dean's emotions were pouring over her. She hated to invade their privacy, but she had little choice. Dean had turned the radio on to a classic rock station. However, no one spoke as the drove through the town. The streets were littered with bodies in various states of decomposition.

Sam's was feeling an angry determination. It slashed at her insides like a red-hot poker. Still, it was threaded with a need to protect and deep-rooted love. Dean on the other hand scared her. It was like drowning in an ocean of defeat and despair. Sometimes Ella wished she could read thoughts as well as she felt emotions. As she sat trapped between two dangerous maelstroms of emotions, she felt the first ice-cold touch of Death. "He's still here."

They glanced out the windows at the sun that was almost completely above the horizon. "Where?" Dean asked.

"Turn left," Ella replied shivering as the pain of Death's touch reached deeper into her. Sam noticed and reached out to grip her hand. She gave him a pained smile. His emotions had shifted to something more bearable – concern for her. Dean noticed, but didn't say anything as he took the next left. "Right," she ground out as the pain became almost unbearable.

They pulled up beside an old cemetery that was next to an ancient church. "Well, this is not cliché at all," Dean said darkly. "Church or cemetery?"

Ella tried to get a better direction from the pull. "I'm sorry. Too close."

"It's okay, Ella," Sam said. They slowly got out of the truck. "You think you can handle a gun."

Ella nodded affirmatively, but she wasn't so sure she'd be able to focus through the pain.

-

Sam and Dean led the way. Ella brought up the rear. Neither brother noticed as she lagged farther and farther behind.

Dean decided to check the church first. The sun was shining brightly as they stepped into the church. The wooden door was rotten, but the floor was just an old dirt floor. Patches of weeds grew where sunlight filtered in the boarded up windows. Their footsteps stirred up dust that floated through the beams of the morning sun. Old wooden benches sat in disarray. Sam said, "There doesn't appear to be anything here."

They turned to find that wasn't quite true.

-

Castiel woke up. He felt weak like after he had taken Sam and Dean back in time. He had never truly understood human suffering until he'd been cut off from heaven's power. Before when he had been damaged, he was aware of it, but it had been more of a mental acknowledgment. Now, pain was something he felt and couldn't always ignore.

He heard soft footsteps. He opened his eyes and looked into the blue eyes of Astrid. She was kneeling beside his prone body. "Hey, welcome back to the land of the living."

"I was not dead," Castiel said flatly.

Her laughter trickled over him, "It's just an expression, Cas. You don't take it literally." She offered her uninjured hand to him as she stood. He took it and she helped pull him to his feet. She was not a tiny woman, but she wasn't tall either.

"Dean and Sam?" He asked.

"They went after Death," Astrid explained.

"I should…" Castiel began as the woman's expression went blank. Her eyes widen and she turned to go.

"I have to go!" she said frantically. "I knew I should have gone with them. Oh, God, please keep her safe." Her voice had an urgency to it.

Cas stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Ask Him to allow me to take you."

Her eyes looked at him full of tears, but she said, "Father, please, allow Castiel to use angelic powers to take me to Ella."

He reached out and touched her and almost laughed with joy when he felt them both shift towards the other woman.

---Review Please----

**[A/N: As a special treat this chapter is a little longer than usual to make up for not updating. Next episode, the final showdown with Death. BTW, thanks for all the kind thoughts about my husband's grandmother. She is doing very well despite having 3****rd**** degree burns. As always, I delight in getting reviews. Thanks for reading]**


	14. The End but Not

**[Note: Props to the creators of SN…obviously not mine or I'd be getting paid for this]**

-----Chapter 14----

Sam felt a wave of fear wash over him as he saw what was behind them. Ella was on her knees just inside of the doorway. Her head bowed and her hands clenched over her stomach. The shotgun was lying in the dirt next to her. Tears were falling from beneath the curtain of her hair and turned the dirt floor into mud. Behind her stood Death his hand inches from touching her head.

"You know what I love about empaths?" Death said a large gaping grin on his face. Sam and Dean didn't respond just kept their handguns sighted on the horseman. They were both trying to decide what to do next. Shooting Death would probably have little effect, but they didn't have a lot of options. "No guesses? Well, empaths are even more fun than psychics. You don't even have to touch an empath to make them suffer. Kill someone near them and its better than torture. Send a Horseman especially Death, and well they are all but useless. Haven't had this much fun since the Dark Ages!" He chuckled heartily, which caused the things under his skins to move. There was something viscerally disturbing about watching something slither just below skin. The Winchesters had seen a lot of disturbing things, but Death was inching up there to the top.

Dean said, "I hear they have good dewormer at the vet, might help with that problem you've got."

Death gave him a grin. "I heard you were the funny one- always good for a laugh- especially when you were downstairs." He emphasized the last part as he gave the older Winchester a grin. "But as much as I'm enjoying your company, I'm afraid Lou's got his panties in a wad about you. He was very emphatic that Dean Winchester had to die."

"What can I say, I'm just good with panties," Dean said as he shared a look with Sam. Years of hunting together had giving them an unspoken language.

Death walked around Ella. "Stay there, my pretty. I'll be back to play soon enough."

As Death moved away from Ella, the Winchester's opened fire. It quickly became apparent that the bullets weren't going to stop him. He opened the dark maw of his mouth and let out a bone-chilling laugh. "Really, boys, you can't kill death." Dean and Sam backed away.

"Get out of here, Sammy."

Sam gave his brother a look that said 'not happening.' Death reached out for Dean as his gun clicked on empty. A loud blast ripped through the church. Ella was kneeling on the floor the shotgun aimed straight at the horseman. Her face was pale and tear stained but her expression was one of cool determination. Death turned to look at his back where the shotgun had done damage. From the wound, rotted flesh and worms fell to the ground. He looked up his face grinning. "Well, you are a real spitfire aren't you? Didn't think you had it in you."

Ella's distraction bought Dean enough time to pick up a board lying on the ground and swing it at Death's head. The wood had rotted with age and shattered as it slammed full force against the face of the horseman. Death just grinned at Dean splinters of the board sticking in the side of his face. "Now, now, you can't fight death." He chuckled again and almost grasped Dean around the neck, but Dean dodged him and backed away.

Sam moved to help his brother as Death followed him around the room. Dean stayed just out of death's reach. When Sam made to grab Death, hands reached up out of the ground to grab him. "Tisk, tisk, Sammy. Can't have you grabbing death. Lou wants you alive." Sam kicked at the hands as they became bodies. He shot a couple in the head, which stopped them, but more and more seemed to be rising up out of the floor.

Dean had circuited the entirety of the room. He moved by Ella who offered him the shotgun as she stood to her feet clumsily. Backing away from Death and out the door into the sunlight, Dean and Ella kept their focus on the Horseman. Death followed them out the door of the church.

"This is not working," Ella said through gritted teeth as Dean fired the shotgun. Death jerked, but he didn't go down. Sam struggled to escape the zombies who were crawling up out the floor of the church as he tried to get to his brother and Ella. He wanted to know where Tessa was now. Ella felt the truck at her back as she struggled to breath past the icy fingers of death that clutched at her. Suddenly, Death flicked his hand and she went flying towards him. His hand clenched around the bottom of her face as he embraced her and turned her to face Dean. As soon as her skin came in contact with Death's, a scream ripped out of her lungs and died in almost the same breath. She had never been in such agony before. It was like the breath had been sucked from her lungs and a crushing weight had fallen on her at the same time. "Dean, my patience is at an end. I'll trade this one for you."

Dean glanced behind Death as Sam fought his way out of the church. Sam would never reach her in time occupied by the newly undead. Dean didn't really want to die, but it wasn't who he was to let someone else die when he could save them. Besides he'd couldn't go back to Astrid and tell her he let the girl die.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as Death held Ella and smiled his gaping smile. But before he could answer in the space of a blink, Castiel and Astrid were standing right beside Death. Crazy bitch took one look at Death killing her friend and slugged him as hard as she could with her uninjured left hand. Castiel caught Ella and pulled her clear. Astrid turned to Dean and yelled, "Ax!" Dean looked down in the truck bed to see a wooden handle poking out from beneath an old tarp. He grabbed it and jerked it free. It was an old ax though dulled was still sharp enough to do damage. His heart was pumping a staccato beat in his chest. Sam rushed through the door of the church shooting a zombie, which fell to the ground. Astrid shoved Death backwards as he recovered from her punch. He tripped on the zombie's body landing flat on his back. Dean rushed to them time suddenly moving again. He kicked Death's arm out and brought the ax down on Death's arm with a sickening crunch. A second swing severed it completely.

Unlike War and Famine, Death did not disappear immediately. It was Sam's look that made him swing his eyes over. Death had slid his other hand up Astrid's pant leg and grabbed her calf. For a split second, he thought that they had won the battle only to lose something in the process. Then, the crazy girl laughed and said, "O death where is thy sting? I'm alive, guess my God's here after all. You should probably go now." Her grin was like a thousand megawatts as Death vanished. "Well that was anticlimactic. I didn't actually think he would just leave."

"What are you?" Dean said in disbelief. The ax was hanging loosely from his hands.

Her grin dimmed slightly. "What do you mean what am I? You're confusing me again." Her expression changed as she remembered why she'd come here in the first place. "Ella!?!" She turned to find Castiel kneeling beside Ella's body as Sam tried to give her CPR. "Ella…" she said as tears filled her eyes. She grabbed Dean's arm reflexively as she swayed. "Please, God, not Ella."

-

Smoke rose to the sky as the body burned. The smell of burning human flesh was repugnant. The whole town was rife with the smell as the townspeople salted and burned the bodies. This town would probably never bury another body after the events of the last couple of days. Astrid stood, eyes wet with tears, as she watched the body burn. The smoke kept blowing in her face and she blinked her eyes sending a tear rolling down her cheek. She wiped it away. She saw Sam and Dean talking with Bobby. They were going to get her car and Dean's Impala. She had to go to the hospital and get her arm checked out and make sure the bones had been set properly. For some reason that seemed entirely irrelevant. She walked towards the group of men using her good arm to wipe at the soot on her face. Though this had been a victory, it seemed such a waste to see so many had died by the hands of the zombies. It was hard to find the blessing in all this, but her faith told her something good would come out of all this bad.

"Hey, you want a water," a voice called from her right. She turned to see a miracle trudging towards her with a couple of bottled waters in her hand. Ella had stopped breathing and Astrid had been sure that God was about to pluck the girl up to him. However, no sooner than the words of her prayer had escaped her lips, Ella sat up coughing and sputtering and blushing as bright as strawberry when she realized what Sam had been doing. She had a bruise in the shape of fingers along her jaw but she seemed none the worse for wear.

Astrid took the bottle from the girl, but looked at her in askance as she realized she'd never get it open by herself. Ella chuckled and took the bottle back opening it. Astrid grabbed it, took a sip, and continued towards the hunters. "Did they find any more survivors?"

Bobby shook his head negatively. "Not after that house out on Sipes Road."

Astrid nodded sadly. Ella gave her a side hug. "I don't think any of these people will ever be the same."

Dean said, "Come on. I'm ready to get my baby."

"You know, Dean, this relationship you have with your car is extremely unhealthy," Astrid said teasingly as she punched his arm.

"Jealous?"

"Of your car? Pft…hardly."

"You know you want me."

"Want to strangle you? Yeah," Astrid said with a grin as they all walked towards the truck. Dean opened the driver's door and Astrid slid towards the middle.

"I'd like to see you try."

"I took on zombies. I think I can take you, Dean…You know I don't even know your last name."

"Winchester."

"Somehow that seems appropriate."

"What's yours?"

"I'm not supposed to tell strange men. And you definitely qualify as strange."

Sam and Ella watched them as they walked to the passenger side.

"Are they flirting? Or just both such smartasses it looks that way?" Ella asked mischievously to Sam as he opened the door.

"Good question. With Dean, it's probably both," Sam replied as Ella slid into the truck.

"What are you two talking about?" Astrid said as Ella squeezed in close.

"Nothing," Ella said unconvincingly.

Astrid narrowed her eyes at Ella and Sam. "I don't know if like this sneaky friendship you two have. I get the feeling I've just become the butt of a joke."

"They're just jealous of our awesomeness," Dean said as he put the truck into gear.

"You know you might just be tolerable after all," Astrid said with a half grin.

----Please, Review----

**[A/N: Three rewrites later and here is the final chapter of the Death arc (and I still think it may suck). This isn't the end of the story as my muse has obliged to give me some additional 'episodes.' So stay tuned.]**


	15. The Beginning

**[Note: Not mine, don't sue.]**

----Chapter 15----

Hours later at Bobby's house, Sam and Dean were trying to fix the doorframes that had been destroyed. Bobby was supervising.

"Dammit, Sam, hold still," Dean cursed as he nailed the new door hinges in place. The Winchesters were good at shooting things and hunting things, but they rarely stuck around to clean up any damages. Today was a new experience for them as they set about ensuring the man that was like a father to them had a livable house.

"Well, hurry up, this door is not exactly light," Sam snapped back.

"That door had better be in the square," Bobby growled as the boys bickered. When the finished they sat on the front steps and drank a beer. The elephant hanging over them decided to sound its trunk. "What are you boys going to do with those girls?" Bobby asked.

"Lock them in the panic room," Dean suggested as he took a swig of his beer. "They get in more trouble than we do."

"I don't think that will go over well," Sam said sagely. "I get the impression they might hunt you down and teach you to sing soprano if you tried."

"You're just afraid the midget will beat you up again. Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Angels and demons will be after them once Astrid's existence is known. Her connection to God makes her an enemy to be destroyed or a prize to be exploited," Castiel said as he appeared on the porch.

"I thought you were going to keep an eye on them while they were at the hospital," Sam said.

"They have left the hospital. Astrid demanded that Ella stop and get her a bacon cheeseburger. They should be here soon as Bobby asked."

"So how do we keep Astrid out of the hands of demons and angels?" Dean asked his mind harking back to when demons and angels had been after Anna. The only way they had escaped then had been to let the demons and angels go at it. Of course, this time things were a little different. Castiel was on their side. Plus, if Cas was right, God was on Astrid's side.

"Like you, angels cannot find her. Ella, however, can be found. It would be wise to carve the Enchoian protection sigils on her as well."

"That's not going to stop demons," Bobby said. The conversation was cut short as a blue Rogue came flying up to the house. It slid to a stop by the Impala. Astrid kicked the door open hopped out with a half eaten cheeseburger in one hand and a drink cradled in the crook of her arm and yelled, "LAND!"

"You are so not funny," Ella said as she hopped out of the driver's side.

"Am too," Astrid said with a grin. She stopped on the steps and plopped down in between Sam and Dean. "Hiya." After sitting her drink down, she took a huge bite of her cheeseburger and ignored everything else.

Ella rolled her eyes at her friend and said, "Hi. I see you got the door fixed."

"Yeah, I see you all survived the hospital," Sam said.

"Or rather the hospital survived Astrid," Ella said as she leaned on the railing of the steps. "They said the bones are set nicely and wound nicely stitched, put on a removable splint so that the wound can be kept clean, and then begged her to leave. They gave her some pain meds, which always make her loopy. At least this time she didn't go hobbling through the hospital screaming about giant purple monkeys or run streaking through the hospital," Ella deadpanned.

"Giant purple monkeys?" Sam asked.

"Streaking?" Dean said with a grin at Astrid who looked at him with a mouthful of cheeseburger.

Astrid swallowed and smiled. She leaned in close to his face and said, "Not happening."

"What?" Dean asked with a look of contrived innocence. Then, he grabbed the last of her cheeseburger and ate it.

"Burger thief!" Astrid said

Ella's cell rang. She groaned when she heard the distinctive melody. "Crap."

"Ex-boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"I wish," Ella said as she answered the call. "Hey, Momma…Yeah, we made it…well, she's not any crazier than usual…" She wandered away from the porch as she spoke to her mother.

Bobby and Castiel watched the interplay between the group. Bobby interrupted the escalating fight between Dean and Astrid over the cheeseburger. "You girls are welcome to stay upstairs in the bedrooms. Bathrooms at the end of the hallway."

Astrid smiled a genuine smile at the man. "I would almost kill for a shower. I smell like zombie, blood, alcohol, antiseptic, and sweat." She looked at her broken arm and frowned. "Although this is going to make things difficult."

"Need help scrubbing your back?" Dean asked.

"Ass." Astrid said as she stood up.

"Is that a no?" Dean said as she moved onto the porch. She rolled her eyes. She stopped by Castiel.

"Thanks for watching over us at the hospital," she said and then walked through the door into the house. She poked her head back out. "Will someone tell Ella to bring my stuff in? I'm going to take a shower."

Nods and yeses answered her question and then she disappeared.

"Okay, Momma…Hang on a second," Ella said as she walked back to the porch. "Bobby…she wants to talk to you."

"Me?" the older hunter asked surprised. "Why?"

"Don't know and I'm too smart to argue with her." She held the phone out to the man.

He took it and said gruffly, "Hello, This is Bobby Singer."

"Mr. Singer, I am Annabel Kane, Gabriella's mother," a female voice said a touch of strain in the voice.

Bobby watched as Castiel stepped off the porch. "What can I do for you, Mrs. Kane?"

He heard the woman sigh and say, "Don't let them come home. Let the air out of their tires, tie them up, drug them. I don't care what it takes. Keep them there or take them somewhere else, but don't let them come home. And by all this is holy, don't say anything to them."

Bobby was shocked by what Gabriella's mother was asking him to do. This was a woman he didn't know asking him to prevent her child from going home. He made sure Ella wasn't listening as he said, "Why?"

"Their apartments were burned to the ground this afternoon and a demon showed up to my house. Your reputation as a hunter precedes you, Mr. Singer. I know you will keep them safe, but if they thought anything was wrong with me they'd be gone before you could say lickety-split."

"I was planning on having them stay a couple of nights, Mrs. Kane." He said carefully to avoid asking the questions that were screaming in his head while Ella was so close.

"Good, I've already taken care of Ella's job and friends so they aren't looking for her. Astrid was easier since she's done this disappearing thing before. And Mr. Singer, Thank You. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to my girls," Annabel said emphatically.

"No problem," Bobby said. "Do you need to talk to Ella again?"

"That's okay. Can I get your phone number in case I need to call you again? Those two will get suspicious if I keep asking for you."

Bobby gave the woman his home phone. Annabel said a polite goodbye and disconnected the phone. Bobby held the cell phone in his hands thoughts buzzing through his mind. _Who the hell are these girls? _

-

After Ella handed her cell phone to Bobby, she moved back down the stairs. "Where's Astrid?"

"Shower, " Sam said. "She asked you to get her stuff."

"She would get the shower first," Ella complained.

Castiel stepped off the porch towards Ella. Sam saw the tiny flare of fear in her eyes as Cas approached her, but she crushed it just as quickly. He looked over at Dean, but his brother didn't appear to have noticed the young woman's reaction to the angel. She smiled politely until Cas laid his hand on her chest. Unfortunately, this meant he was touching her breasts as well.

"Um…are you trying to feel me up, Castiel?"

Dean sniggered. "That would be a first."

She hissed in pain and jerked back. "What in the…"

"I have carved Enchoian symbols on your bones. They will keep angels from finding you."

Ella got a strange expression as she rubbed her breastbone. "Oh. Okay. Thanks, Castiel. What about Astrid?"

"I cannot carve them on her, but they are unnecessary. Unless God wants her to be found, she cannot be found."

"Well, let's hope He wants to keep her hidden, because I get the impression that she just got a big fat target painted on her."

"I agree."

"Don't worry, Ella. We'll keep her safe," Sam said standing and moving around Castiel to place his hand on her shoulder. Ella looked at all the men before her- Bobby who was hanging up her phone, Dean who was finishing the last of his beer, Castiel who was still standing way too close for comfort, and Sam who trying to comfort her. She burst into laughter. Sam glanced at her in confusion.

"Are you on whatever Astrid is?" Dean asked.

Ella struggled to get her laughter under control. "You all think you are going to keep Astrid safe? I've known her since I was little, and lived with her since we were ten. The only person that Astrid will listen to is God, and He never promised her safe and easy. If you plan on sticking around, she's about take you all on the wildest ride of your lives." Ella laughed again and turned around to go get the stuff from the car.

One angel and three men wondered what the hell the girl meant.

----Please Review----

**[A/N: My sincerest apologies for the lengthy break between updates. My husband's grandmother is still in the ICU, and I severely sprained my ankle this week. But here is an update at long last. I thank you for your patience]**


	16. On the Road Again

**[Note: Not mine…well just Ella and Astrid]**

----Chapter 16----

The next morning Astrid stumbled down the stairs unable to sleep with all the racket coming from the house. She was wearing her favorite sleeping clothes- a pair of orange pajama pants with white power T's on them and a white Victoria secret spaghetti strap shirt and a gray hoodie with the University of Tennessee written on the sleeve. Her feet were covered with bright pink fuzzy socks. She was pretty sure she looked like she felt. All she managed to do after her shower was pull her hair into a really sloppy bun-pony tail, throw on her PJ's and crash in a bed. This morning her hair was in even more disarray. Broken arms were such a pain.

She poked her head around the stairs and followed the noise to the kitchen. There she found Sam and Dean arguing about how to fix the back door. Ella and Bobby were nowhere to be seen. An old cassette radio was playing AC/DC loudly. She stood in the kitchen doorway and looked, well, pathetic. She was hoping noise in the kitchen equaled food, but instead it equaled two bickering men and loud music.

"No food?" she whined loudly catching the attention of Dean and Sam. She moved to the rickety table, flopped in a chair, and frowned sadly.

"Well, if isn't Sleeping Beauty," Dean said with a grin.

"Have you even seen Sleeping Beauty?" Sam asked.

"Well, there was this really bad porno once," Dean replied.

"Did you just compare me to bad porn?" Astrid asked with raised eyebrows.

Sam chuckled.

"Because I know I rate awesome porn," Astrid finished with a mischievous grin at the older Winchester.

"Porn, Astrid, really?" Ella's voice came from the kitchen doorway.

"I leave you, idjits, alone with a woman for a few hours and you've already corrupted her," Bobby said as he followed Ella in. Sam turned the radio down.

"Dean compared me to a bad porno," Astrid said reflexively. "I was just informing him that I deserve nothing less than awesome porn."

"Because you look like such a porn star," Ella said as she dropped a load of bags on the counter pulled out a box and tossed it at Astrid.

"Hey, watch it, Clemens. I've got a broke arm you know," Astrid yelled as she ducked the box, which slid across the table.

"Poptarts for the bottomless pit," Ella said with a grin.

Astrid smiled, but then said, "No pie?"

"Are you sure you aren't related to Dean?" Bobby asked.

The older Winchester said, "Pie is a perfectly good breakfast food. Apple pie has fruit in it."

"When you say things like that, I forget why I don't like you, Dean-y Weany," Astrid said as she opened the Poptart box with one hand. She plucked out a package, opened it with her teeth, and began eating one. "Well, if there is no pie, I suppose I will have to make do with Poptarts."

"I'm really beginning to dislike these pet names, dumpling," Dean said.

"Did you just call me fat?"

A burst of laughter and an "idjit" filled the kitchen.

-

Astrid disappeared upstairs to put on some clothes, and Ella was flipping through some of Bobby's books in his study. Sam, Dean, and Bobby were working on the backdoor. The music was turned up loud to cover their conversation. Bobby had told the brothers about his strange conversation with Annabel Kane. They'd all agreed it was time to find out exactly who Astrid and Gabriella were.

"I made some calls to see what I could find out about Annabel Kane. No one remembers a Kane, but a couple of older hunters said about twenty-seven years ago Annabel Darcy helped them out on few cases. Said she was real young, but had a talent for spotting things that disguised themselves as human- shapeshifters, possessions, and the like. Description was pretty vague, but sounds a little like Ella. She up and disappeared after a case in Rushville, Illinois, but would call from to time when she stumbled across a case. None of them saw her over the years."

"So Ella's mother was a hunter?" Dean asked. He wondered what it all meant- Astrid being sealed by God, Ella being an empath, and her mother being a former hunter. _What game are you playing up there?_

"Sounds like it," Bobby agreed.

"If she's empathic like Ella, it might explain why she was good at spotting things that weren't human," Sam commented as he soaked in what Bobby had told them.

"What happened in Rushville?" Dean asked. Every hunter instinct he had said that something had happened their that they needed to know.

"The hunter who worked the case got killed a few years back, but one of the hunters who remembered Annabel said it was sometime in August or September of 1983. Apparently, after Annabel disappeared, the case hit a dead end and the hunter never figured out what had happened. Sam, you up for some research?"

"When is geek boy not up for research?" Dean asked dodging a punch from his brother.

-

"I think they did something to my car," Astrid said as she looked out the window of the bedroom she was using later that day.

Ella was flopped on the bed playing Tetris on her cell phone. "They've been really sneaky all day long. Sam disappeared with his computer and Bobby's phone keeps ringing. Dean has been out there with the Impala working on it. Besides are you really sad that they did something to your car. You wanted to get that 1969 Camaro, but Momma refused to buy it for you after you wrecked those two other cars and the motorcycle."

"No, I don't care that they did something to my car. I'm just saying I think they are trying to keep us here for some reason," Astrid said grimacing as she shifted her arm in the sling.

"When I mentioned that we would probably leave in the morning, because I've got to get back to work- Thank God for year round scheduling and a two week spring break- Bobby was really shifty," Ella said never looking up from her cell phone. "Anyway, you aren't getting any of your divine revelations."

Astrid turned to her friend a faraway look in her eyes.. "Not really…I think I have to do something with Sam and Dean or maybe for them….but I think they are going somewhere. I heard them talking about it. Ross, no, russ, no…Rushville, Illinois. Although they shut up as soon as they realized I was close. "

"That's sounds really familiar. Where have I heard that before? Do we know someone who lives there?" Ella asked sitting up and feeling like there was something she was missing.

"Not that I know of…" Astrid said.

-

"We're going to have to go to Rushville if we want to find out what happened," Sam told his brother later that night. "The local newspaper doesn't have any digital copies of the back issues past 2000. Everything before that is archived at the local public library."

"Let's go. We can probably make it by morning," Dean said.

"What about Astrid and Ella?" Sam asked.

"I pulled the distributor cap off of their car," Dean replied with a grin. "They aren't going anywhere at least for a few days. We'll be back before they can get a new one. Bobby can give them the run around if we need more time."

The brothers threw their things in the car and told Bobby where they were headed.

"Keep your eyes open," Bobby said. "The hunter never solved what was going on in Rushville."

They got in the Impala and left.

-

Astrid watched the Impala leave from her bedroom window. _God, please keep them safe from all harm. I don't know where they are going or what they are doing, but you are with us always and nothing is beyond your power._

Her heart urged her to go with them. She knew they hadn't told her everything that was going with the Apoclypse. Lucifere wanted Dean Winchester dead and Sam alive. Ella said that they were going through the motions, but on the inside Dean felt defeated already.

"Are we going to go after them?" Ella whispered from behind her. Astrid jumped guiltily.

She gave a sheepish smile at being caught staring after the car. "No, not yet. I have things I need to do here first," Astrid said softly. "Did you figure out what they did to the car?"

"Yeah," Ella held up something. "Distributor cap. I found it in the Impala. They almost caught me out there when they were coming out. I had to sneak around back."

A silence filled up the room as Astrid and Ella contemplated their next move. Ella sat down on the bed. She didn't like letting the brothers go off on their own. She didn't hear God the way Astrid did, but something was going to happen to them in Rushville. She knew it down in her bones. "So what next?"

Astrid joined her on the bed and said softly feeling the certainty her words, "You are going to go to Rushville, because I can't. At least not yet. And I am going to change the world or at least one town." She said the last with a silly grin.

----Reviews are writer's food,----

**[A/N: Sorry for the major delay. My husband's grandmother died and grad school happened. But I dropped one of my classes, and after the funeral hopefully things will de-stress a little. I've kind of written myself in a corner with Astrid's protection thing so she's going to be split from the group for a while so that the next episode can happen.]**


End file.
